A New Journey
by WolfLioness
Summary: A Hybrid fennekin has fallen in love with an Eevee. But when a kingdom that think hybrids are evil takes over. she flee and came back to fight to save the town.
1. Prolog

**I awoke with a start. I was fearful and tired. "Where am I?" I look around a bit confuse but it could not be help. I try to remember what I was doing here but nothing came to mind. I can't remember who I was or where I came from. All I remember is that my name is Wayna. I look around. "I'm in some kind of forests." There was trees everywhere. I then spotted a lake and felt like I could use a drink.**

 **I drank some water slowly and yawn. I look into the water and saw my reflection. I look down into the water and saw that I was a Fennekin. But I look kind of different then a regular one. My fur was brown, I had a black mane and I had red hair tuff coming out of my ears. I also have a mane around my neck. "Oh man! I'm a Pokémon!" I look around and saw no one. "How can this happen?"**

 **Just then three Beheeyem came out of nowhere. They all look at each other and then come towards me. "Excuses me?" I ask them with my ears back. "Who are you three?" They then attack me and I yelp in pain. I then turn to run with three Beheeyem chasing me.**

 **As I ran I bump into a** **Persian. "What are you all in a fuss for?" He ask me as I look back fearfully. I jump back in fear at how a Pokémon was talking to me but. It made sense I'm a Pokémon now. I should be able to understand them. He jump back at my excitement. "Whoa! What did I do to you?! Oh sorry. I'm Nardhon." He was trying to calm me down. "It's alright now, so just calm down."**

 **I then calm down with my ears back. I then turn around to see the three Beheeyem chasing me. My ears went back as they attack me. I jump out of one way. "Whoa! What in the world?! Eek I'm scared!"**

 **We then ran off into the forest. We ran for bit in fear, then Nardhon stop in his tracks. "Oh no… That one of those Mystery Dungeons up ahead?" We then heard our pursuers behind us both. Nardhon look up set and sigh. "Ahhh! There is no other way to go!"**

 **We then ran in to the Mystery Dungeons. We face many tuff Pokémon in the Dungeon. He took out a few and then he shown me how to do it. We were moving so fast we did not get to know each other. He led the way thru for me and for that I was happy. We went deeper and deeper into the forest fighting all types of Pokémon. To be honest if we were not being chase it would have been fun.**

 **We finely ran out of the Dungeon and we were both tired. Nardhon was struggling to breathe. "I'm a struggling…*Paint paint* I think we should have a little break…" We then turn around in fear. "But… Those guys that attacked us all of a sudden… They're a kind of Pokémon called Beheeyem, I believe…" He then growl at me and I step back a bit. "What are they following you for? Did you cause them some kind of trouble? Why, your childish pranks even got me caught up in your mess young lady!"**

 **"Childish prank?" I said a little upset. I then think about it so it does make sense what he said. 'Do I look like a kid somehow? Maybe I look like a child to Pokémon. But I guess it don't matter.**

 **"My Name is Wayna." I spoke with my ears back. "I don't know who I'm at all or how I got here. I don't know why those Pokémon want me or why they attack me. In fact I'm not even a Pokémon. I know for a fact that I'm a human."**

 **"Hm? You don't know why they were attacking you?" Nardhon spoke crossing his arms. "You have no memories at all?! Can't remember anything but your name huh? You're saying you're a human Hu. That all you can remember?" It took him a moment but he was surprise. "Wait. What?! A-a-a human?!" Before he can say anything the Beheyem were coming. "That the light from the Beheeyem!" He then growl as I look back at him. "We have to get running!"**

 **We then ran into the other half of the forest. We fight wave after wave of Pokémon. We did not talk or anything. Nardhon was very maternal with me. Thanks to him I even learn Ember. Somehow we made it out. I was thankful.**

 **Nardhon was panting trying to catch his breath. "I think we done lost them Beheeyem… We lost 'em…I. Whoo" He then fall down on his bottom. "I sure am beat! But I calculate we got away from the trouble makers! Phew…" He then got up and growl at me. "You sure did drag me into a mess!"**

 **"I didn't mean for it to happen." I said looking down. "I don't know why they attack me. They came out of nowhere. I am sorry."**

 **He growl for a bit then sigh. "Well I guess it cannot be help. Alright I'm gone. I have to get home. Good luck kid. I got to get going. I bet you got to get going to."**

 **"Um ok..." I spoke looking down. "I guess I got to get home, if I had one."**

 **He began to walk off leaving me there. I look down sadly. He then stop in his tracks. He turn around and look at me with pitty. Nardhon growls and ran over to me. "I just can't help it. I can't let a child get hurt or leave them alone. How about you come live with me child?"**

 **I then smile. "Sure I would like that."**

 **"Yeah? Well we should get moving." Nardhon then turn around and pointed to the hills. "My village is just over those hills." He then turn back to me. "Now, it is a fair bit of a walk, so… I bet you better stick real close to me and don't go getting lost!"**

 **"Ok." I spoke with my ears up.**

 **And so Wayna ended up heading to Nardhon village together with him. Traveling down deep Valleys and up over rugged hills… Camping out beneath the stars when night fell upon them… until…at long last…**

 **"Oh! There it is! You can see it now!" Nardhon spoke with a smile. "We're finally here! You see that lake? That there little village on the shore is where I live… Serene Village." Nardhon then turn to me with a smile. "Now listen I'm a plant eater. As a meat eater you have to eat meat. I suggest I take you to a Mightyena. She knows how to hunt for magic karps. We're nearly there now!."**

 **"Alright I guess learning how to hunt is important. To be honest I look forward to it." I spoke with a nod of my head. "Now we should get going." We then head off to the village.**

 **And Wayna, once a Human and now brought to this world as a Pokémon… With no memory of what had been left behind, came to Serene Village. To the Village where Wayna is destined to meet a certain Pokémon… Who will become the partner of a lifetime in the adventures ahead.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Once we were at the Village I brought my ears back and look at Nardhon. "We're here." He turn to the little brown house in front of us. "This is my house."**

 **We walk into his home. I look around the little home and smile. The home was a two part. One part was wide open with a platform and a bed. He also had a small pond of water with some barriers. He walk me over to the other part that was very cozy looking.**

 **"This way…Here you are." He then turn to me. "You can bunk down in this room for now. It may not be much, but take it as you will. And, well… as for the rest of it… What do you think you're gonna do?"**

 **I look down sadly and look back at him. "I can't wondering why the Beheeyem were coming after you like that… But all the wondering in the world won't give me nothing but a headache… We could get some answers if and when your memory coms back. But until then, you can just stay here. Sound good? I have a connection in the Foreboding Forest that can teach you to survive on your own."**

 **"Yes I would like to learn how to hunt as soon as possible." I spoke with a smile. I stated wagging my tail. "When can that happen?"**

 **"Soon… I will need to ask her first. She should tell you how to live as a Fennekin. She should teach you about cultures and ideas of Fennekin, Delphox and Braixen. To tell you the truth I know very little about them. In fact I only saw two in my whole life." Nardhon spoke rubbing his head a little embarrass. He then stop rubbing his head and got a bit serious. "I wouldn't tell the other folk in the village about them Beheeyem, though. Might scare them off."**

 **"I guess you're right." I spoke with my ears back. "I don't want to upset village."**

 **"Leeetttsssseeee." Nardhon began to think. "That right. You're about school age from the looks of you… I should get you enrolled at the Village school to. People wonder even more about you if you aren't going to school at your age. I'll go get that all taken care of right away. So don't you stick one toe outside this house till I get back, you got it?"**

 **"Yes." I said with a nod of my head. He then left me there and I look around the room.**

 **Before he could leave completely he turn to me again. He wanted me to make sure I understand. "You hear? You're not to go outside. Not even by mistake or nothing'!"**

 **I nod my head and he was gone. I walk around the little home and found that it was a very nice home. Well grounded, made out of wood. I walk next to the window and a gash of brown fur went past it.**

 **"Gasp! What was that noise?!" I spoke with my ears back and tail between my legs. I walk up to the window and a big shadow was next to it. "Yelp!" I went in fear and ran away from it. As soon as it came it was gone.**

 **I heard the crunching of a bush and more crunches. "There's something outside… Could it be those Beheeyem? I thought I'd lost them once and for all, but…" I had no choice I needed to check and make sure. I knew Nardhon would be upset but I had to see. I just hope he would not be too mad.**

 **I walk outside and look around. "Nothing strange so far." I spoke with my ears back. "Nothing out here. Still I can't let my guard down! If I'm not careful, then…" Behind me an Eevee step from the bush.**

 **"I knew it!" The Eevee spoke with a gleam in his eyes.**

 **I turn around with my ears back and tail between my legs. "Augh!" I scream in fear.**

 **The little Eevee seem not effected by my fear. He was a fluffy brown Eevee. "I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me!" He spoke happily. "I totally saw you go inside with Mr. Nardhon just now! Where are you from? What's your name?"**

 **I look a little bit confuse by this and try my best to answer. "Er,well…My name…" Before I could answer he spoke.**

 **"My name is Red!" He stated happily. "I live nearby, with my old pops!" He then pointed to the brown and blue high lights house behind Nardhon home. "That house right there! So where are you from? You're not SERIOUSLY Mr. Nardhon kid or anything, are you? Like that could ever happen! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Right! But this is your first time here, isn't it? In that case, I'll show you around the place! Come on!"**

 **He grab my front paws and drag me along. I knew I was going to get into trouble when Nardhon found out. As he drag me he spoke the whole way. "What did you say your name was? Or-wait. Did I ask you that already? I didn't ask you, did I?"**

 **"Um My name is Wayna." I spoke walking next to him.**

 **He ran in front of me with a smile. "I see! So you're Wayna, Hu?" He spoke with excitement. "Sorry about that! I never even gave you a chance to answer!...Hmm? Am I annoying? You're totally thinking about how annoying I am right now, Yeah? Well, quit it! Sheesh! Gimme a break, you big miltank! Heh! See what I did there? A little joke? With the Miltank? HA HA HAHAHAHAHA!" I was a bit embarrass. This guy sure was energetic.**

 **"Which leads us to…" he turn around with his paws in the air. "Ta-daaa! Here she is! Serene Village! And at her heart is this plaza here!" He turn back to me. "It may not look like much, but we've got most of the basic facilities here. There Is a Deposit box. You can put your Items and money there. There a Kecleon's shop. You can get all sorts of items there. Probably too much to take in all at once, so… I'll tell you about each facility in turn! Let's see, to start with, we've got-"**

 **"There you are! Red!" We turn to see a Lombre by the name Loemen. He walk up with an upset look on his face. "So this is where you've been! You're the one who tramped all through my lotus pond, aren't you?!"**

 **"I-it…it w-wasn't like that!" Red spoke with fear. "I was just trying to have a little adventure!"**

 **Red then turn to leave me, to go on the run. He then stop on his tracks. "Red! Stop! Right! Zere!" An angry Hippopotas came down the path. His name was Hithaerdaer. "You! You are ze one that vent into my cave, aren't you?! And vat more! You took Ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you?!"**

 **Red look even more fearful. "N-no… I was just exploring a dungeon, and I happened to…uh…Well, you know how it is! You got to have a reward after clearing a dungeon, right?"**

 **Red try to run the other way but was stop in his tracks. "Stop right there! Red!"**

 **"Pop?!" Red scream in more fear.**

 **"Oh OI' man Carracosta Calemirdaer!" Loemen spoke with a bit of fear.**

 **"This where you've been loitering, child?" Calemirdaer growl at Red. "What about your chores back home, eh? Playing hooky again to wander around, eh?"**

 **Red look even more fearful. "No, pops! I have a real reason this time…"**

 **"And I know you've been snacking on Oran Berries from my field again!" Calemirdaer snap at him. "You're in so much trouble!"**

 **Red then looks upset. "I have not!"**

 **"You have!"**

 **"Have not!"**

 **Calemirdaer became even more upset. "I want the truth from you, child!" He growl stepping a bit closer to Red.**

 **"Yeah, I did eat them." Red spoke happily. "They were delicious!" I was brought back at how forth coming Red was. Was he laid back or a complete trouble maker? I could not decide.**

 **I then notice some other Villagers. "Hey I see Red over there!" everyone turn to see the villagers. "Everybody! Red been sighted!"**

 **"Gahhhhhhh!" Red scream in fear and then ran off.**

 **Calemirdaer then growl. "Don't you dare run? We'll catch you!"**

 **Soon there was a whole mob after Red. "Oh man what do I do now? I bet I'm in trouble when I get home. Still I should check this place out. Sigh." As I walk around I notice a Deerling and a Shelment having an argument.**

 **"What Goomy did?!" The Deerling spoke with worry. I soon found out this Deerling name was Daerion. She was pink with two antlers.**

 **"Yeah, well, he insisted on going…" Thirisdir spoke none caringly.**

 **"No more excuses, Thirisdir!" Daerion spoke with her ears back. She was growling upset. "Tell me the truth! You and that Pancham Pephennas Pushed him into this, didn't you?"**

 **"That not fair, Daerion!" Thirisdir snarl upset. "He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?"**

 **"Quite easily!" Daerion growl at him. "You're the ones who are always teasing that poor Goomy after all! Someday you're going to go too far, and it'll be too late for sorries then! You're going to show me the way there. Right now."**

 **"Those Kids. So what do I do?" I spoke with my ears back. I should go see what happening. "It's not like I have anything else to do." So I follow them.**

 **"What?! He still hasn't come back out?" Daerion yell in worry.**

 **"Yeah, that's right." Pephennas spoke with a smug smile. "It's been a pretty long time, too. I knew he was a total whip."**

 **"No surprise there." Thirisdir spoke agreeing with his friend. "He should just admitted what a wimp he is and kept his mouth shut."**

 **"But he had to go and talk big, like he could handle this kind of place." Pephennas spoke with a smile. "He was boasting, saying, I'll show you! That what got him into this mess."**

 **"He's probably huddled up somewhere in the forest, petrified and sniffing back tears!" Thirisdir agree with his friend again. As if he was some lackey.**

 **They both started laughing at the situation.**

 **"You're both so mean!" Daerion growl with her ears back. "He's not even the same age as the rest of us yet!"**

 **"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big." Pephennas spoke happily. "He's got what was coming to him. We figure it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world is."**

 **"And if something happens to him in there?" Daerion growl stepping forward. "What are you going to do then, huh? I'm going in after him!"**

 **"No way! You can't go in there,** **Daerion!" Thirisdir spoke with fear stepping in her way with Pephennas.**

 **"What if something happened to you?" Pephennas spoke with fear. "We can't let that happen to our Idol! We're not letting you step foot in such a dangerous place!"**

 **Daerion growl stepping back. "Are you kidding me? Then fine! You go in after him!"**

 **"Y-you want us to go?" Pephennas spoke with his ears back a bit in fear. He turn around looking into the forest. "Into the Foreboding Forest? No way. Why would we do that?" He then try to look brave. "I mean, it's not that we're scared or anything like that. I don't want you getting the wrong Idea or whatever. You understand right?"**

 **"Hhm, who is this?" Thirisdir spoke. They all turn and look at me. My ears were back in annoyance. To be honest they were all terrible. The Poor Deerling has to deal with them. "We've never seen you around here before."**

 **"Where did you come from?" Pephennas spoke with a smile. "You're not from the Village." I said nothing. If I did it would be nothing nice. "What's the matter? Skitty got your tongue?"**

 **"No one is ever going to understand you if you don't ever speak up." Thirisdir pointed out gruffly.**

 **I then made up my mind. I was going in no matter what. Besides as a Pokémon of this world I need to know how to act. "I want to go after the Goomy kid. I'll be back soon." I spoke with my ears up. "Just tell me how deep he is."**

 **"What?!" Pephennas spoke with a shock. "You'll go in there for us?"**

 **"Not for you!" I growl at him and he was taken back. "I need the practice and there a kid in a dangerous forest."**

 **"Well ok…" Thirisdir spoke in shock as well. "You sure about this? You do know what this place is, like, super scary, right?"**

 **"W-well… If you really want to go and all, I guess we're not gonna stand in your way…" Pephennas said with a smug smile. "But it's no skin off our backs if you get into any trouble in there!"**

 **"Are you sure you're up to this?" Daerion spoke with her head to the side. I nod my head and she turn to Pephennas. "Where was he trying to go anyway?"**

 **"He shouldn't have gone that far in." Pephennas said with a smug look. "There's a big ol' piece of paper in the forest, not that far from the entrance…"**

 **I and Daerion look confuse. "A piece of paper?"**

 **"When Pephennas and I came exploring the forest before, see…" Thirisdir explain with a smug look. "We brought it to use like a trap, so we had something to sit on. Then we got jump by a bunch of scary Pokémon. Man that was awful." He then smile happily. "You should have seen his face! Remembering it still cracks me up!" Next to him was Pephennas. He was seething rage. "Eyaaaarggghh!"**

 **"Back to the point. So you guys left that paper there, is that it?" Daerion spoke up, hoping to get back to the subject at hand. "And you told him to go after it?"**

 **"Yeah. We told him to find the paper and write him name on it and bring it back." Pephennas explain getting of his friend. "If he would do that, we said we'd admit that he had some real guts."**

 **"Alright you see what happing." She spoke turning to me. "Be careful and good luck."**

 **I then walk off into the forest. Threw out the whole forest it was full of tuff Pokémon. But I knew if I wanted to survive it had to be done. As I fight on I soon began to get the hang of it. Before I could take a break I notice a Goomy child. "Oh! That must be him!" I spoke, I then walk over to him. He was shaking in the corner. When he saw me he was shock and step back in fear. "Is this the paper that Pancham and Shelment were talking about? It's got writing on it…Foot writing? His writing is very hard to read. But to come here he was very brave." I walk forward and he scream. "Listen kid I'm here to help you. The others send me in the cave to bring you out ok."**

 **The Goomy kid stop shaking in fear and listen to what I said. "You- You're here to help me?" He then tear up in joy. He then started to cry. "Oh…Ooohhh…Waaaaaahhh! I was so scared!"**

 **I then did my best to calm him down. I nuzzle him and we both walk out with each other. When we reach the end Daerion was very happy. The other two were quite shock.**

 **"Y-you actually made it back?!" Pephennas said in shock.**

 **"And you brought back the paper, too!" Thirisdir said in awe.**

 **The Goomy kid walk over and put the paper down on the floor. Pephennas then turn to the Goomy kid. "You even wrote your name on it?"**

 **"…Hmph!" Pephennas then walk over to the paper. He then smile happily. "What's up with this writing? It's so sloppy and all over the place!"**

 **"It's not sloppy!" The Goomy kid spoke.**

 **"Too funny! I bet you were too scared and shaking to even write properly!" Thirisdir spoke happily with joy. He jump up and down in the air.**

 **"That's hilarious! Come on, let's go show this to everyone!" Pephennas said with his hands in the air. He grab the paper and turn to us. "See ya, suckers! Hahahah!"**

 **"Hey you two!" Daerion growl at them. "Ugh, I've had it up to here with them!" she then turn to the Goomy kid. "And you too, Gooma! I'm glad you made it out OK, but what if there hadn't been anyone around to help?"**

 **Gooma then look guilty. "…Sorry, Daerion." He spoke looking on the ground. "I wanted to show them that I had real guts, too."**

 **"Those two will just goad you into doing something crazy." Daerion spoke with her head to the side. "You can't listen to them!" She then sigh with a small smile. "Well… you did give it everything you had. That's for sure."**

 **"Daerion!" Gooma said favorably with a smile.**

 **"You made it that far into the forest alone…" Daerion pointed out trying to build her friend confidence. "And wrote your name just like they asked. Even though your writing is sloppy…"**

 **"Don't call it sloppy!" Gooma yell.**

 **"It's really thanks to you that Gooma go out of there in one piece today." Daerion spoke with a smile to me. "We really do owe you. So thank you… Um you n ever did tell us your name. If you did I don't remember."**

 **I then told her my name and I head home. To be honest I was very tired and I look forward to rest. Little did I know that Nardhon had no intention of letting me get away with disobeying him?**

 **"WHA-WHA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AT?!" Nardhon yell at me with a growl as he stood over me. I look at him with my head down and ears back. My tail was between my legs. "After I told you not to leave the house! You disobey me anyway! I told you to stay inside until I got home, did I not?!"**

 **I kept my eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Nardhon. I did not mean to disobey you. I heard a noise out side and I thought it might be danger." I spoke softly. "Please forgive me."**

 **"It don't matter! If there was a danger then the best place for you to stay would be inside!" Nardhon roar out to me. He then calm down and sigh. "Please mind your elders next time."**

 **"I'm sorry sir." I kept my eyes to the ground.**

 **"But…well…" Nardhon sound a lot less angry. I lift my head up in surprise. "It not like I can't understand the itch to see the wider world out there." Nardhon explain his feeling to me. "This must all be new to you, after all. It's a fine thing to have a love of adventure in your heart. Grown-ups will always be saying' you can't do this, that, or the other… But there are things in life you'll never learn except by experiencing' them for yourself. I'm pretty lax when it comes to adventure and what have you. So if you get an urge to go adventuring around the village you go right ahead."**

 **"Nardhon!" I said with excitement in my eyes.**

 **"But from tomorrow morning', you'll be attending class at the local school." Nardhon spoke with a smile. "So you go to bed early tonight to be all ready for you big day."**

 **I nod my head.**

 **"But before that I want you to meet your private teacher. She will be the one teaching you how to hunt and the society of the dog Pokémon." Nardhon explain to me. He then went over to the door and open it. "Her name is Muamba the Mightyena."**

 **I watch this big Mightyena female with red eyes and scars all over her body walk in. she look not empress with me as she walk in. "So this is the pup you were talking about." Muamba ask Nardhon in a cold voice. "Well she is bigger than any Fennekin I know for her age."**

 **"Yes, you see I don't know anything about the dog or fox Pokémon society. I heard it can be ruff for a dog Pokémon of any kind" Nardhon spoke with a smile. "So I think you could teach her."**

 **"I'm just fine with that. She should be a good student." Muamba spoke with her ears up. "Tell me kid, what you know about fox Pokémon or dog Pokémon."**

 **"Nothing really. I mean I lost my memory so I don't know what our society is like." I said with my ears back. "I wish I knew more about myself."**

 **Muamba regard me for a moment and grumble. "Alright I will have to teach her from the begging. That will be difficult." I look down sadly but then look up. "Once that over, we can focus on harder studies."**

 **"Yes miss." I said with my ears back.**

 **She then turn to Nardhon. "I will teach her after her school studys. Then we can focus on Fennekin studys. You will learn the higher monarchy." Muamba spoke with her ears up. "Now I must go I have my clan to look after."**

 **"Yes." Nardhon spoke and saw her out. He then turn to me. "You should get some rest to. You have school in the morning alright."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The next morning… Nardhon and I head out side of the door. We ate and Nardhon had gave me a fully cook Magikarp. He had a Magikarp as well. Before we left He wanted to have a serious talk.**

 **"** **Magikarp are an easy to catch but you have to know." Nardhon spoke softly as he looks down at his meal. "Most of the Pokémon here are vegans. They do not eat meat. But for a Pokémon like you and me, we have no choice. We both eat meat."**

 **"** **So I want you to only hunt pacific Pokémon, like magikarps, Goldeen and Basculin." He explain to me. "Which mean you will have to make your home near the water. I don't think anyone will have a problem with you if that's all you eat."**

 **"** **Um ok." I spoke with my ears up happily.**

 **"** **Good now eat your meal and we can get going." Nardhon said with a smile. He began to eat his berries and I Began to consume on the cook Magikarp.**

 **After that we head outside and Nardhon turn to me with his ears up. "I figure we should head to class early this time." Nardhon disclose to me. "I'll need to acquaint you with the educators and all, first off. I'll oblige you this time, yet from tomorrow, you'll make the trek without anyone else's input."**

 **"** **Sure I don't need an escort every day." I spoke with my ears up. I might look like a child but I had a very mature mind. I was sure I could handle it.**

 **"** **Let's hit the road." I then walk off with him. A few minutes later I was enrolled. Nardhon was explaining everything to the principal and Vice Principal.**

 **The Principal was a Simipour by the name of Palin Majere** **and the Vice Principal was a Watchog by the name of Wetzel.** **"** **And that's about the sum of it, Mr. Principal, Mr. Vice Principal. So I'll be leaving the kid in your hands." Nardhon turn to me with his ears up with an air of authority. "Go on. Show your manners and say hello."**

 **I then felt horrible and jump. "I'm sorry. Hello my name is Wayna." I spoke with my ears back and tail between my legs. "Thank you."**

 **"** **Ho ho ho! It looks like we'll have another fun addition to our class. What a delight." Palin Majere spoke with a smile. He was over the top happy with emotions. "I'll be glad to take responsibility for the education of your young Child. We have a few meat eaters in our own school. It will be fine."**

 **"** **Good. I'll just be seeing myself out then." Nardhon spoke and head out of the door.**

 **I was then left alone with the two older Pokémon. Wetzel regard me for a moment and spoke. "Hm… Just don't make any trouble in school." He then look terrified. "We've already got enough troublemakers on our paws. I can't weather another scandal."**

 **"** **Now, now, Vice Principal Wetzel Watchog. I would say that's unnecessary!" Palin Majere spoke trying to lighten up the other Pokémon mood. "Do we truly have any troublemakers at our fine school?"**

 **"** **Of course we do! One in particular!" Wetzel yell in anger at his boss. I think I knew who he was talking about. "The very Bane of my existence! You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mr. Principal, and don't you deny it!"**

 **"My dear bad habit Principal. I'm certain you'd never mean to talk sick of our valuable understudies…" Palin Majere said in his usably voice. In any case, I could feel an insight of interest in his voice. We then all turn to the voices outside.**

 **"** **Good Moring, Mr. Fetch!" I heard Gooma voice.**

 **"** **Ah! Yes, good morning!" Mr. Fetch reply.**

 **"** **Moring Mr. Fetch!" Daerion greeted.**

 **"** **And good morning to you, Miss Daerion." Mr. Fetch replay again.**

 **I then heard that annoying Pancham voice. "Morning, teach! Hey teach. Why are you always carrying that leak around with you, huh?"**

 **"** **Well, it be quite far-fetched for me to NOT carry around such a useful tool!" Mr. Fetch yells at them. "I'm afraid you're wrong about one thing, though. This is no leak. It's a stalk… Errr, but never you mind that now. Come along, everyone. To your seats!"**

 **I then turn around back to the older Pokémon. "It seems as though the students have begun to arrive." Palin said happily. "Let's introduce you to your new classmates, shall we?" We walk out of the Principal office and head to the class room. He walk to the teacher desk and spoke. "Everyone, I have a special treat for you. We have a new friend joining us today. You'll all be learning together from now on."**

 **Every one of the children look dumbfound at me. My ears were back and my eyes cast down. "Th-that is the child who?!" Pephennas talked with shock.**

 **"** **You're the one from yesterday!" Daerion spoke with her ears back in surprise.**

 **"** **What's that? It looks like some of you are already acquainted with our new friend." Palin Majere spoke with a beam of happiness. "For those of you who are not, I'd like you to meet Wayna. Wayna has just moved here and lives with Mr. Nardhon, who you may know. I hope you'll all get along well."**

 **THUD-THUD-THUD- THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD!**

 **"** **I….I'm gonna be la-a-a-a-a-a-ate!" It was Red. Before I can get out of the way he ran into me.**

 **"** **Augh!" I scream in pain.**

 **"** **Typical! Troublemaker strikes again…" Wetzel yells in a shockwave.**

 **"** **Whoa! Sorry, sorry! You OK?!" Red ask me as I lay there zooning in and out. "Wah! Y-you're the oneI-!"**

 **"** **It's that crazy kid from yesterday!" I spoke with my ears back and tail between my legs. "Dam my head hurts!...Every….thing….going…black!...Can't…hold on…" I then black out from my hurt head.**

 **A few minutes later I felt better. I slowly open my eye. "Huh? Wh-where am I?"**

 **I turn my head to see a pink fur and blue eye Pokémon looking at me. "Oh you've come back to us!" I look around and I guess this was some Pokémon version of a medic room. Picking up on what I was thinking she spoke. "This is the school nurse's office. You blacked out and lost consciousness. It was Red who took you out. Do you remember anything?"**

 **"** **Um no I don't think so." I said with my ears up.**

 **"** **Well, good that you're awake now." The female Pokémon spoke with a smile. "Looks like you should be fine.**

 **"** **Um thank you but who are you?" I ask her siting in the bed.**

 **Oh! Me? I'm Adine the Audino. I'm actually the village doctor, but I also help out teaching health here at the school. I'm sure you'll see me around." She then turn to the door. "I'm afraid class has started without you. If you fell up to it, Wayna, you should probably hurry back to join them."**

 **I then nod my head and began to walk out. I stop at the top of the hill and watch the other talk and discuss. "So, eh, in the end… The Graveler, fed up with the lack of sleep, decided to try counting Mareep." I watch Mr. Fetch read the story to the class. "One Mareep… Two Mareep…Three Mareep…Mareep…Five Mareep…six Mareep." Some kids struggle to stay awake. Others like Thirisdir and Pephennas were fast asleep.**

 **I was then spotted by Daerion. "Oh! There's Wayna!"**

 **"** **I'm awake! I'm listening!" Thirisdir scream awake.**

 **Red, Daerion and Gooma all greeted me. Red was the first to speak. "Wayna! You're finally awake! Are you OK?" He looked me over with worry. "It was totally my fault for running into you like that!"**

 **Before I can answer Mr. Fetch yelled. "Ex-CUSE me!" He yelled at all of them. "We are in the middle of class, you know!" They all turn to Mr. Fetch. "No one said you could leave your seats!"**

 **They all looked fearful for a moment. "S-sorry, Mr. Fetch." Daerion spoke with her ears back. They all made their way back to their seats. I follow them and stood next to Mr. Fetch.**

 **"** **Wayna, are you well enough to rejoin the class?" He ask me. I didn't feel any different or weird. So I nod my head. "In that case, please find your seat. There is a place next to Red."**

 **Red smile at me with a blush. "Hhehehehe!" He giggle.**

 **"** **Oi! All eyes up front!" Mr. Fetch yell at us both.**

 **"** **Yes sure." Red spoke happily.**

 **"** **Now then." Mr. Fetch calm down. "Let me continue with the reading. Let's see…Where were we? Yes, yes, right about here…Seven Mareep…Eight Mareep…Nine Mareep…Ten Mareep…."**

 **When recess finally rolled around… I, Daerion, Gooma and Red all got together to talk. It turns out Daerion always wanted to evolve and take her father place as one of the forest protectors. Gooma wanted to evolve and be the protector of the wet lands.**

 **"** **Thanks again for yesterday!" Gooma said happily. "I'm not so good in a tuff spot."**

 **"** **We owe you, Wayna." Daerion spoke softly. "You really saved Gooma out there."**

 **"** **Wait a minute!" Red said happily. He might have been just to be next to me. To be honest I didn't know why he liked me so much. It justly made me blush a little. "Just what did you do, Wayna? Suddenly everyone loves you around here!"**

 **"** **I would not say that." I spoke with my ears back. "I mean it was nothing. I'm sure anyone would have done it."**

 **As we talk and enjoy each other company, a very jealous petty Pancham and Shelmet plot with one another. The spot light was off them and on someone else. They did not like it one bit.**

 **Pephennas watch with a growl on the scene of adornment that was not on him. "Humph! What a bunch of dummies…"**

 **He then turn to Thirisdir.**

 **"** **Hey, Pephennas? I've got a good idea…" The little Shelment smile mischievously at his friend.**

 **"** **What kind of idea,** **Thirisdir?" Pephennas said to his friend with a cork brow.**

 **"** **Well, you see…" Thirisdir then whisper in his ear of his plan. Pephennas smile evilly with his friend at the idea. It was something to behold.**

 **And finally classes drew to an end for the day, and after school… after a long day of work and reading…..**

 **"** **Good-bye, Mr. Fetch!" Daerion spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **Yes, see you tomorrow!" Mr. Fetch reply to her.**

 **"** **See you later, Mr. Fetch!" Gooma said softly.**

 **"** **Yes, yes. You take care on your way home." Mr. Fetch said with a smile.**

 **I walk home by myself. I knew I had a class with Muamba. I knew nothing of Mightyena or K-9 life. I had no idea how they live or what to expect. I was then brought out of thought by Red.**

 **"** **Hay, Wayna!" I turn around and saw Red running up to me. Once he was in front of me he smile happily. "Let's walk home together!"**

 **"** **It's alright with me. But after I get home I have to go to my private lessons." I spoke to him.**

 **"** **All right!" He said happily completely ignoring the fact that I had work to do. "I'm sorry I never got to finish showing you around the plaza yesterday. I'm afraid a little something popped up and got in the way. Hahahahaha! But today! Today a new day! How about I take you around after this?"**

 **"** **I did tell you I had a lesson. Right?" I said with him with uneasiness. "The Mightyena Muamba was to give me some basic lesson on dog Pokémon society. I don't want to be late."**

 **"** **Oh come on it will only take a minute, after that you can go to her lesson. Please what do you say?" He said in a begging matter.**

 **I then sigh. "Alright let's go." I spoke.**

 **"** **Really?! You'll come with me?!" Red ask with joy in his eyes. I nod my head again and he jump for joy. "All right! You're the best! Then follow me! This way! Hurry!"**

 **We made our way to Red special place. Then Pephennas and Thirisdir try to stop us. "Hold it right there." Pephennas spoke with a smile. But we just run right past them. He then growl. "H-hey! I told you to stop, didn't I?!"**

 **We then stop and turn around. "What is it?" Red ask him in annoyance. "We've got someplace to be, so…"**

 **Thirisdir then growl. "We weren't talking to you!" I could tell these two clearly didn't like Red. "It's Wayna who needs to hear us out."**

 **They both then stroll over to me. "So Wayna." Pephennas said calmly. I knew they had some guileful arrangement. Dam Muamba was going to slaughter me on the off chance that I was late. "You made an entirely decent showing with regards to making it out of the Foreboding Forest yesterday… "**

 **Red then look in awe. "What?! Wayna, you went into the Foreboding Forest yesterday?!"**

 **Pephennas then snarl. "No one is talking to you, you little-!" He then turn back to me. "Anyway! Wayna! Don't go thinking that making it out of the Foreboding Forest means you're tough!"**

 **"** **Yeah, don't go thinking that!" Thirisdir back his friend up.**

 **"** **There are way scarier places then that in the world!" Pephennas said with a smug smile.**

 **"** **Yeah way scary!" Thirisdir back him up.**

 **"** **There are?! Where?!" Red said with such happiness.**

 **"** **Hmph. Right. I forgot you're a Knight Wannabe or whatever." Pephennas said with his ears back in annoyance. He then turn back to me with his smug face. "Back to the point. If you can clear an even scarier dungeon, then we'll admit you've got some guts. So how about it? You up to the challenge?"**

 **"** **Yeah! I'll go! I'll go!" Red spoke in joy.**

 **"** **NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Pephennas scream at him. But Red only jump around happily. To their anger Red came along anyway.**

 **We made our way to some kind of mine. A bunch of other Drilbur were hard at work. They were quiet workers that seem to not want any trouble.**

 **"** **Isn't this… The Drilbur coal mine?" Red spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **That right. That is a mine that the Drilbur run." Thirisdir spoke with a smile. "But it's not only a mine- it's also a mystery dungeon. The path split in two halfway into the mine. If you take the path on the right, it'll just continue on into the regular old mine. The path on the left is usually barred."**

 **"** **We want you to sneak into that left path and bring back some red stones as proof." Pephennas explain what he wanted me to do.**

 **We turn to them, I really didn't want to go. I knew these two were not going to let me go unless I did this. I was glad Red was going with me.**

 **"** **I kind of stopped listening there for a while, but I think I've got it." Red ask, to be honest he was more than happy. "So we just have to find some red Stones?"**

 **"** **That right. Do that, and we'll admit to everyone that Wayna has real guts." Pephennas explain happily. "I'll have you know that I cleared that dungeon in no time flat!"**

 **"** **Wow that amazing!" Red said happily with more joy then he could contain.**

 **"** **Yeah, well. That's just how good I am." Pephennas said happily but for some reason I felt like he was lying thru his little teeth.**

 **"** **So why is no one supposed to go down that left path anyway?" Red spoke with a smile.**

 **Pephennas then look with a shock. "Huh? Y-you really want to know?"**

 **"…** **Oh!" Red then stop Pephennas in his tracks. "Nope,nope, don't tell me!" He then smile happily. "It's why more interesting to find out for yourself firsthand. Right, Wayna."**

 **"** **Actually?" I spoke but I was then cut off.**

 **"** **Y-yeah, it is…" Pephennas said quickly.**

 **"** **That settles it, Wayna! Let's go give it a try!" Red said happily as he turn to me.**

 **Then something hit Pephennas. "H-hey! Wait!"** **Pephennas yell at Red. "Why are you inviting yourself along, huh? No one ever said you could go!"**

 **Thirisdir then turn to Pephennas. "W-wait just a sec there, Pephennas…" he and Pephennas then walk away for a moment.**

 **"** **Hm? What now?" Pephennas bark out to him.**

 **They were both whispering. They seem to argue for a moment then agree on something. Then they turn back to us both. "Fine, then. The two of you can both go!" Pephennas spoke with a smug smile. I did not like this one bit. "Just bring us back those red stones!"**

 **They both then walk off. I then turn to Red. "I had been planning to show you one of my favorite places, but I guess it can wait." He said with a smile, Jumping happily he was ready to go. "Let's go check out that dungeon!" We then ran right up to the workers.**

 **"** **AH" One of the Drilbur went.**

 **"** **Er, uh…" Another one went.**

 **"** **Wh-where are you two going?" One Drilbur ask them.**

 **"** **Inside?" Red spoke.**

 **"** **You're that little rascal from the village?" One Drilbur ask.**

 **"** **And this is a mine, you know." Another Drilbur spoke. "A mine is no place for children."**

 **"** **I see, I see. Sorry to have bothered you." Red spoke with a smile. Red then turn to me. "Since that's the case, Wayna… let's look for an opening so we can sneak in past these guys, OK?" All the Drilbur look on with shock. They seem lost at what to do in this situation. They were so shock that he said his plan out loud. "Don't worry about it! We'll be real sneaky so you don't notice a thing!"**

 **"** **Wha-a- at?!" One Drilbur scream.**

 **"** **But if you want to get ready first, we don't have to go right away." Red spoke with a smile. I think he knew what he was doing, I hope. If he fail I could leave. "You can get to the Plaza that way… "**

 **"** **I want to go in the mine. If I waste any time here. Then I will have a very angry teacher to see." I spoke with my ears back. "Let's just go thru this!"**

 **They all then gasp in shock. Then in one movement we ran inside of the mine. Inside of the mine there were so many ground type Pokémon. Sometime I had to fight two Pokémon by myself because Red was hurt too much. Lucky I was able to find an Orion Berry and give it to him. Finally we made it out the first part of the cave.**

 **We saw a Drilbur working but we did not worry about him. "We've come pretty far." Red then turn to the two cut off points. "Oh! Hey, Wayna, Look at that! The Path splits in two right there!" He pointed to the tunnel on the right. "There nothing in that tunnel there, but… the one on the left, this branch is all blocked off so no one will go in. That's what's Pephennas said right? Were supposed to go down the blocked path and get some red stones. I guess this must be the place! Let's check it out, Wayna!"**

 **"** **Sure why not." I spoke and we both walk forward.**

 **Before we can walk down the left path we were stop by the Drilbur. "H-hold it right there…" The little Drilbur walk up to us both. "This is no place for children to play… And it sure looks like you're thinking of going into this tunnel over here, but… No one's allowed in this tunnel. Not ever for any reason."**

 **"** **Oh! So it really is forbidden to enter?" Red spoke with a smile happily. "Thanks for telling us!"**

 **"** **No, no…No need to thank me…" Drilbur said happily not knowing he was being trick. Lucky he was not so easily trick. "Wait Do you still mean to go in?! Y-you're really…planning to go in?"**

 **"** **Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Red ask him unconcern.**

 **"** **Well, you're kind of famous in the village." The Drilbur said with worry. "A-and not in a good way."**

 **"** **Come on… Please!" Red yell begging. "I promise we won't cause any problems!"**

 **"** **R-really…?" Drilbur spoke in surprise.**

 **Red then walk forward. "Look at my eyes. See how serious I am?" Red spoke with a smile. I could tell Drilbur was unaffected by Red proposal.**

 **"** **I don't see anything." The Drilbur spoke.**

 **"** **Then I guess we're OK to go in!" Red then turn to me. "Ok Wayna, let's go in."**

 **"…** **Wait. What?" Drilbur look on in fear. "Th-that was never going to go my way, was it?"**

 **Soon we were in the cave again and heading to the end. Red was more of a support in attacking. As long as we work together as a team we were ok. It was hard but every Pokémon we beat made us stronger.**

 **"** **Hm? Looks like we've ended up in the dark…" Red spoke as he look around. It was total darkness and we even heard growls. "Silly Wayna! Is that your tummy rumbling?" Red spoke with a smile. We then heard the growl again. "Huh? That's pretty odd sound for a stomach to make, though…"**

 **"** **GRRRRR! Exactly!" A deep angry voice spoke. "What you hear is not a stomach rumble!"**

 **"** **Whoa! Your stomach can even do voices?!" Red said with shock.**

 **"** **You're not the smartest kid around? Are you?" I said in a low voice.**

 **"** **Wayna, you're full of surprises!" Red said and for some reason I knew he was blushing. "A stomach with a verbal burble, huh?"**

 **"** **Wh-What? Were you even listening?" The voice demand losing patience. "The one making that noise is me! I'm the one growling at you!"**

 **We both then look on in fear as the voice use Flash and light up the whole room. "Wauuuggghhh!"**

 **"** **My name is Gab the Gabite! As you can see my parents were not very creative when they name me." He spoke and then he growl showing all his sharp teeth. "This is my territory! And you! What are you…Kids?! It doesn't matter even if you are! I'm not going to go easy on you! I'll treat you like any other thieving thieves that come to swipe my treasure!"**

 **"** **Hu? Thieves?! We wouldn't do anything like that!" Red said in defense.**

 **"** **Then why are you here?" Gab yell out.**

 **I then turn to Red. "Um…What was it again?" Red spoke a bit confuse. "Oh yeah! The red stones! We came here to pick up some red stones!" He then look around and turn to Gab. "Hey, tell me, have you seen any red stones lying around down here?"**

 **Gab then growl. "…Red stones, you say? Those red stones are my treasure!" He then roar out and I send him a roar. "My most precious jewels!"**

 **"** **Wha-a-a-at?!" Red said taken back a bit.**

 **"** **I knew you'd come to steal them, you little thieves!" Gab roar out again. Before Red could speak Gab beat him to it. "Come, my Drilbur compatriots! It's time to fulfil your promise and get rid of these thieves! Let the battle begin!"**

 **The Drilbur look a bit off put. "A-about that… See, fighting isn't really our forte…so…"**

 **"** **Sorry!" Another Drilbur spoke.**

 **Then all the Drilbur drill away. Gab growl and turn back to us. "Never mind! I do not intend to forgive you, thieves! Even if you are a bunch of kids! Here I go!"**

 **"** **But were not here to hurt you!" I yell.**

 **"Lie's!' Gab spoke and use Flamethrower on Char. Red hit the ground in pain and I use dig. I then jump out of the ground and tackle Gab.**

 **Red was still in pain from Gab attack. Red got up quickly to use Bite** **on him. Red then turn to me. "Wayna I have a sleep seed!" Red yell at me as Gab grabs me and throw me. I did a back flip and landed on my paws.**

 **"Owe that was a hard hit." Gab spoke with a smile. "But it will take a lot more then tricks to take me on!"**

 **I look up with a smile. "Really well try this on for size!" I spoke and stood up and tackle him. Gab block my attack. I then jump out of the way as Red throw his sleep seed at Gab. A direct hit. Gabs was fast asleep. I look at Red with a smile then fall down.**

 **"Wayna!" He went in fear and ran to me. Once over to me, he saw how bang up I was. "Oh man Gabs got you good." He spoke as I whine in pain. He went into my bag and took out an Oran berry. "Here eat this."**

 **"Ok..." I said in pain. I ate the berry and soon enough I was back at my full health. "So cool! Man that is good."**

 **"Yup Oran berry sure come in handy." Red spoke with a laugh and then grunt in pain. "Owe...Owe..."**

 **I look at Red with concern. I look in my bag and took out the other Oran Berry. "Here eat this." I said to him. He took a few bites and soon enough he look just as good as me. I look at Gab and use tackle attack on him.**

 **"Wayna what are you doing?" He ask me.**

 **"Gabs is strong, one hit from this guy is deadly. If we did not have an Oran Berries we would be dead." I said and kept hitting him with tackle. "I'm not going to kill him. But before he wakes up I want to be able to beat him."**

 **Red look at me sadly but he knew I was right. "Alright Wayna." He spoke to me softly. He then use his Bite on the sleeping Gab. "Let's just keep going."**

 **After a few more hits Gab awoken. He then use Dragon claw and hit me with it. "AAHH!" I scream in pain flying back hitting the ground.**

 **"Wayna!" Red went in anger and use bite on Gab.**

 **"AAAHHH!" Gab went in pain and then I use a new move.**

 **I got up eyes blazing with anger. Then I spoke with my body glow a bright red. My eyes glow blue. "Psybeam!" I hit Gab with a direct hit and the Dragon Pokémon hit the ground.**

 **"** **Urrrggghhh!" Gab went in pain. "My treasure… I will not hand over my treasure!"**

 **Red then jump trying to get the Gabite to listen. "No one said you have to!" Red spoke with a smile. "Like I said, we're not here to steal anything!"**

 **"** **But you're here for my red stones?!" Gab yell in anger.**

 **"** **B-but…" Red try to explain but he was cut off.**

 **"** **But…" A Drilbur voice spoke. We all look around to see where the voices were coming from.**

 **"** **I think you should listen to them!" Another Drilbur spoke.**

 **"** **Where'd that voice come from?!" Red spoke with a shock. Then all the Drilbur tunnel up from the ground.**

 **"** **My Drilbur compatriots…" Gab spoke a bit up set.**

 **"** **Mr. Gab, sir!" One Drilbur spoke with a smile. "I think these children were telling you the truth the whole time."**

 **Gab turn to another Drilbur. "I looked into this kids eyes, back at the entrance to the mine…" The Drilbur spoke. "And those eyes held not a shred of…."**

 **"** **Not a shred of…what?" Gab ask in demand.**

 **"** **Not a shred of… anything other than mischief…" The Drilbur spoke. He then back track of what he spoke. "But, still. I don't think they're thieves, either."**

 **Red then step forward. "We just really wanted to see what's at the end of the mine." Red explain with a smile. "Sure, we came for those red stones, but…You said they're some kind of jewels? It they're something precious like that- and important to you-then we don't need ' em."**

 **"…** **.You really came just to look?" Gab said trying to clarify.**

 **"** **Yeah!" Red spoke.**

 **"** **Well, it appears I may have made some rash assumptions…" Gab spoke looking down at us. He then felt bad for a moment. "Urk. Forgive me. I shouldn't have attack you like that."**

 **"** **It wasn't your fault." Red spoke with a smile. "We're the ones who came sneaking into a place we aren't supposed to be, after all."**

 **Gab then turn around. "I'll make a special exception." Gab declare to us. "So…come with me. I'll show you what lies at the heart of this mine."**

 **"** **Really?!" Red spoke with such joy.**

 **We all then walk to Gab secret treasure. Once there our eyes were amaze with all the ruby, diamonds and gold that was around us all. Gab then turn to us. "This is my special hideaway… My treasure Chamber."**

 **'** **Whoa-ho-ho! This is amazing!" Red spoke with a beam. "It's jam-packed with jewels! Wayna, Are you seeing this?!"**

 **"** **Yeah it's nice." I spoke with a awe. "I had my doubts about coming here but, now I'm glad I did." I then ran over and hug Red. "Thanks for coming with me."**

 **Red hug me and blush.**

 **"** **Collecting jewels is a bit of a hobby for me, you see…" Gab explain to us. "I just kept picking up more and more, and before I knew it, I'd filled this whole room. For a while no one noticed that I had such a hideaway in a place like this… But one day the Drilbur came upon it in their tunneling. And ever since, more and more Pokémon have come to steal my precious jewels… That's why the tunnel to this place was blocked off. Anyone who managed to make it past the barriers, I've had to run off myself."**

 **"** **We promised, back then, that we would fight off any thieves, but…" The Drilbur trail off.**

 **"** **But when push comes to shove, we get all wobbly and wobbly…" Another Drilbur spoke up. "And waddle away."**

 **"** **I get it now. Well, now I feel really bad. We didn't mean to put you in a hard spot." Red spoke looking down sadly with a well-meaning smile. He then turn to Gab happily. "But… we did get to see the secrets hidden within the mine! We got to see this awesome treasure room! I for one am totally pumped, and I'd call this exploration a success! So I thank you, Gab! And you Drilbur, too! And thanks to you, too, Wayna!" He hug me with a deep blush and I got to say it made me blush to. "I love exploring and adventuring so much, so I get really into these kinds of things… but it was really thanks to you that I could make it this far, Wayna! I got to do everything I wanted to do here, so now let's go visit my favorite spot."**

 **"** **Then I can go to my class." I said with a smile. "Now let's hurry up and go Red."**

 **"** **Come on, Wayna!" Red said with a blush. "Let's head back to the village!"**

 **We ran out of the cave and all the way back to the village. We ran we past that annoying Pephennas and Thirisdir. "Huh? Well, look here, if it ain't Wayna." Pephennas mock at us.**

 **We turn to them and I give them a slight Growl. The Shelmet step back and Pephennas was off put by it. But he recover. "Hey! You two!" Thirisdir yell at us with a growl. "Did you go into the block path like we told you to, huh?"**

 **"** **Yeah, we did." Red jump happily. "It was lots of fun!"**

 **"** **What?! You did?!" Thirisdir spoke with shock.**

 **"** **Th-then where's your proof, huh?" Pephennas spoke very upset and embarrass. "Did you bring us back the red stones?"**

 **"** **Nope." Red spoke with a smile and I gave them an evil smile.**

 **"** **Wha-a-at?!" Thirisdir yell.**

 **"** **I couldn't do that! After all. Gab the Gabite loves those stones." Red said to them with a smile. "I didn't want to take something so precious to him and just stick them in my bag. It was way better just to get to see them and have that memory live on in me!"**

 **We then turn around and run off. We left both Pephennas and Thirisdir. By the expression on their face you could see they were upset. I did not care if they believe us or not. I was just wanted to be done with them.**

 **"** **Come on, Wayna! This way!" Red yell at me and I follow behind him. We made it to a huge hill. Red turn to me with a smile. "We're here! This is it!" He then turn back around and walk forward to the huge view. "Wayna! Look over there!"**

 **I walk over and saw the huge view of the village. It was truly beautiful. I never notice how the town was built on a river bank. The water was so blue and the grass so green. "Whoa! I never…"**

 **"** **Pretty great view, right? Heh heh!" Red said with a smile. "You can look out over all of Serene Village from here. It's not just me who loves this view. Everybody in village comes here! So I wanted you to see it, too, Wayna... It's nice here, isn't it?"**

 **"** **Yes it is. I never seen such a peaceful place before." I said with a smile. Red walk over and sat down. "You're lucky to live here…"**

 **"** **Phew! We sure worked hard today." Red spoke with a smile. "It's so nice to be able to look up at the sky like this…"**

 **I then sat down at peace with myself. "Yeah, that's true…" I spoke happily. "The breeze feels great, too…"**

 **"** **It's such nice weather today…" Red spoke with a smile. "It really is the best kind of day. Would you look at those towering, great clouds over there? They're even taller than this big old tree. Stretching, across the endless sky… but when the world looks up at them even they look tiny from so far away… Is sure makes you marvel at how big this world is… I…I want to be like those clouds. I want to race away from this village and see all kinds of places, like the clouds do. I want to meet all kinds of Pokémon… And have all kinds of wild adventures!"**

 **"** **That would be nice." I spoke with my ears up and tail wagging. "Once I was able to hunt, it would be better for me. I will be able to live on my own."**

 **"** **That's why I want to go to Lively Town and join Knights in some kind of kingdom… Someday I want to complete a map of this world!" Red then stood up happily. "That is my dream!"**

 **"** **Wow…So Red has a dream…" I spoke with a smile. "It seems like a pretty good dream, too. I could get behind a dream like that…"**

 **"** **But…" Red spoke sadly then look down. "I can't…I can't do it…"**

 **"** **What!" I said in shock.**

 **"** **They don't let kids be Knights…" Red spoke looking down sadly. "Even if they did, everyone says it's too dangerous to leave the village… Can't do this… Can't do that… That's all they ever say. Why are grown-ups always like that? They gang up on kids and tell us the way things are supposed to be… But then… If we listen to them, we'd never get to do anything even a little bit reckless."**

 **I then looked a bit worry. "Well, yeah, if you try doing something reckless, I guess they would step in."**

 **Red then looked determined. "But it doesn't matter! I still won't give up!" Red spoke jumping up and down. "I'll never give up on my dream! Never ever! I will ne-e-e-e-ever give up!" Red then turn to me to see that I was fast asleep. "Huh? Wayna? Oh, sheesh! I didn't know you were that tired! That adventure must've worn you out… I guess you won't be able to go to your class now I think."**

 **He then walk over to me and try to nudge me awake. "Hey, Wayna…You'll support my dream, right? Even if nobody else does?" He then blush happily. "Oh! You nodded just now! I saw it! That means you will." Red jump happily. "Thanks, Wayna! Alright! I'll give it my best shot! I'm definitely going for it! Just you watch me!" Red then scream out in pride. "I'll show everybody!"**

 **Red mange to wake me up later and I yawn. "Red what happen? What time is it?" I ask him as I rub my eye with my paw.**

 **"** **You were out for like three hours." Red spoke with a smile. There were two apples were in front of us. "I even got use both a snack while you were sleep."**

 **"** **Three hours!" I scream in shock. "No time to eat. I got to go! See you Red!" I then ran off the hill and head home. Red look at me with a turn of his head. He then shrug his shoulders and began to eat.**

 **"** **Oh well more for me." He spoke and began to eat.**

 **I ran straight home to see Nardhon and Mightyena Muamba. "I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again! I'm so sorry." I then stop in front of them with my ears back and tail between my legs. "Sorry I'm late…"**

 **"** **Where were you? School let out ages of ago!" Nardhon said angry. His fur was puff up in anger. "Miss Muamba don't like to have her time wasted!"**

 **"** **Truly I'm sorry." I said looking down. "There no excuses."**

 **"** **Enough I'm sorry. It's time we got on with your lessons. You are a female of the K-9 dog society. You're supposed to be stronger." Muamba walk over and pick me up with her mouth. "See you later Mr. Nardhon. She will be back later on tonight. Get some rest."**

 **"** **Sure thing." Mr. Nardhon spoke with a smile. He then stretch clawing his floor.**

 **It was a silent walk to the Foreboding Forest. As she held me we walk deep into it. I heard the chirping of bird Pokémon and growls of the predators of the forest. She had angry expression on her face. She was not bother by the dangers all around. We made it to an opening. In the opening I watch Poochyena females fight each other and beat up on males. The male pups were running from the females or taking a lot of abuse.**

 **A male Mightyena by the name of Haina spotted his Matriarch and approach her. He bow his head not making eye contact at all. "Hello Matriarch Muamba." Haina spoke with respect. "The clan has not return from the hunt."**

 **"** **That is fine with me. Gather the pups. It is time they meet a new guest of our clan." Muamba spoke with her ears up and tail rose high.**

 **"** **Yes my lady." Haina spoke with his ears back. He turn to the pups and spoke in a low voice. "Gather around little ones. Matriarch Muamba would like a word with you all."**

 **All the female pups gather around in front happily and proud. The males sat in the back with their ears down and tail down. Some looked beat up, while others had torn ears and scruffy fur. Matriarch Muamba turn to Haina. "I want you to go see about the pack. After I'm done here we will all be there shortly."**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch." Haina spoke with a nod of his head. He then head off quickly.**

 **Matriarch Muamba turn to the pups. She then put me down at her feet. "My dear pups and future of my clan." The female pup look interested in me. I had my ears back and tail between my legs. "Today I' am doing a favor for a friend of mine. As leader it is good to do everything on your own. Still it is also good to have outside connections. Even if that connection is a cat." She then push me forward with her muzzle. "This is Wayna she will be taking lessons from our clan."**

 **One female pup rose her paw. "But Matriarch Muamba." The female spoke with excitement. "She is a Fennekin, not one of us."**

 **"** **That is true, but the Delphox society and other K-9 society is much like our own." Muamba explain to her. "She will be a pure fire type till she evolve into a Delphox. This will be years from now. Until then she will be learning about her society with the rest of you." She then turn to me. "Sit with the rest of the pups while I start today lesson."**

 **I walk over to the other pups and sat next to one. "Hello." One Shiny female Poochyena turn to me. Her eyes are purple. "My name is Malkia. The Matriarch of the clan is my mother."**

 **"** **Um thank you. " I then turn to the two Poochyena sitting behind her. "Um… who are those girls?"**

 **"** **Oh those are my sisters. They are going to be my second and third command, when I take over." Malkia explain to me with a wag of her tail. "The one on my right name is Chuki." Chuki was big looking and strong. "The one on the left name is Kuchoma." Kuchoma was big like Chuki but she was a bit fluffier.**

 **"** **Girls!" Matriarch Muamba growl in anger. "Pay attention! Because you like to talk so much, Malkia! I want you to explain the ranks in our society!"**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch Muamba." Malkia sigh with her ears back. She walk to the front of the other pups. "Almost every K-9 Pokémon has this ranking system. Almost anyway. At the top we have the Matriarch. Matriarch rule the clan. Next we have the Matriarch cubs. At birth they inherit her rank and is above all the others of the clan. You hear that Wayna you have to listen to all our orders."**

 **"** **Is this true Matriarch Muamba?" I ask her with worry.**

 **"** **Yes this is true." Muamba explain with a nod of her head. She then pinch her daughter ear. "Still I'm the leader and make the rules."**

 **"** **Ow!" Malkia yelp in pain.**

 **Muamba then let go of the ear. "Explain the rest my daughter." Muamba demand with a growl.**

 **Malkia rub her ears and began to speak again. "Next we have the warriors. They fight in battles and always in the front lines. Most of these are the females of the clan. Next we have the hunters. They are leaner and work better in a hunt, even they are the females. Sometimes they get help from the worriers." She boast proudly with a wag of her tail. "Next we have medics and healers. These are also females. They help take care of the clan if someone gets hurt. Then cub sitters. This rank is for the lowliest female or the highest ranking male."**

 **I then became confuse. ""What about the males. What do they do? If the females control everything?" I ask in confusion. "I mean, why they are there?"**

 **"** **Hehehehe" the female's pups chuckle with joy. The male pups look down with depression and fear.**

 **"** **Wow you really don't know much. Do you?" Malkia laugh with a cork of her brow. "They can only breed and scout. Scouting is a dangerous job. If a male gets caught and die, who cares. Heheheh." I look at the male pups and they look down sadly. "They are even lower then low ranking cub sitting females. They are lucky to go one day not to be attack."**

 **Matriarch Muamba saw my worry face and sigh. "Look Wayna this may be confusing for you. But it's is your and ours way of life. You don't have to attack them but know that they are lower than you."**

 **"** **Yes miss." I said with a sigh.**

 **That night I head home with worry. Most of the lesson include talking and ranks. I had no rank because I was just a guest. I don't know if I wanted to learn what it mean to be a female K-9 Pokémon.**

 **I walk thru the door into my home. Nardhon was on the bed and open one eye looking in my direction. "Hey Wayna how did the lessons go?" Nardhon saw how upset I was. "Hey what wrong?"**

 **I told him how my lessons went and he sigh. "I knew this was going to happen. Look kid I know you don't like those teachings but you got to learn them."**

 **"** **But why!" I yell with a growl. "The lesson do nothing but show me how to be a bully! Males are treated like slaves or a means to an end! It's wrong! Everyone should be treated equal!"**

 **"** **That is true. But in cat society, females are treated low and only a means to an end. This is why I live alone. I cannot stand to treat my mate this way." Nardhon spoke looking down with a growl. He then look at me serious. "But you are a K-9 Pokémon. A meat eater. One day you will be on your own. You have to learn these lessons kid. The K-9 society is a ruff place. Not knowing can have people after you to kill you."**

 **I look down sadly with fear. I did not want to be a monster. Nardhon lift my chin with a paw. "Just because you learn about it, does not mean you have to embrace it. Just learn what you need to."**

 **I started to cry and smile. "Ok Nardhon." I spoke with a smile and hug him. "Love you."**

 **"** **I love you to." He spoke hugging me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The next morning….**

 **I awoke out of my bed and look around. I then head to the other section of the home. I look around and I could not find Nardhon. "He did say he would not walk me to school every day." I look down and saw a piece of paper.**

 **"He more likely than not left me the note." I then started to look at the note. 'Wayna! I without inquiry am hopeless about this! Something' true blue fundamental came up, and I figure I to take off instantly. I'll most likely be away for a few days. So I'm anxious you'll have the home all to yourself for a little time. I got out a lot of sustenance, so you shouldn't have any weights on that front. Regardless, stay away from the Beheeyem and don't you go playing hooky. –N'**

 **I then look up knowing that I had to stay on my best behavior. "Looks like I will be on my own awhile."**

 **"** **Wayna! Good morning!" I heard Red voice outside of my door. I then walk outside to meet Red. Red had a smile on his face as he greet me. "Oh, there you are, Wayna! Good morning!"**

 **"** **Good morning Red." I spoke with a smile. "Do you need something?"**

 **"** **I thought I'd come meet you, since we live so close. Let's walk to school together!" Red explain to me. I nod my head as we head off to school. "So how was your lessons with Muamba?"**

 **"** **It was alright." I spoke sadly as I look to the side. I did not want to bring Red into my problems. I then quickly recover and smile at him.**

 **"** **Ok. Hehe! It's kind of fun like this." Red spoke happily. "Until you came, Wayna, I used to always walk to school by myself."**

 **I said nothing and small smile came to my face. We made it to the entrance of the school. We saw vice principal Wetzel. "Good morning vice principal Wetzel." Red spoke with a smile.**

 **Vice principal Wetzel turn around to greet us but was thrown off by Red. "Ngah? If it isn't the troublemaker!" He then look confuse. "And you're not even late today?! This is quite the turn of events!"**

 **We walk to our desk as some of the students were already there. Daerion were there already at her desk. Pephennas and Thirisdir were at their desk, talking to one another. "Morning Daerion!" Red spoke to her happily.**

 **Daerion look a bit shock and confuse. "Oh…uh… Yeah?** **Morning."**

 **Red then walk over to Pephennas and Thirisdir. I stay back not wanting to talk to the two who is just going to upset me. "Well met. My friend Thirisdir!"**

 **"** **Wow, you're just annoying as ever." Thirisdir spoke in annoyance. "And were not your friends!"**

 **"** **Hi** **Pephennas!" Red spoke happily.**

 **Red ignore him and move to Pephennas. "Whoa! Stay back! Ugh, you're irritating!" Pephennas spoke with a growl. "I can hardly breathe with you all over me! It's hot enough these days without you hanging all over me!"**

 **Red then walk back over to me. "Guess he didn't like that. Heh heh…" Just then Gooma and some kid I never saw before came in. She was an Espurr. "Hello Gooma and Busara."**

 **Then the school bell rang and class began. I had no idea why Red was so happy. Did it have something to do with me? Just then Mr. Fetch started class. "Alright class. Time for class to begin!"**

 **"** **Yes sir!" Everyone spoke.**

 **We were then taken to an entrance of a forest in the middle of a grass field. "Today we'll be taking a little field trip!" Mr. Fetch explain to us all.**

 **"** **Alright!" Everyone spoke happily in joy.**

 **I then look on in confusion. "A field trip?" I spoke with confusion.**

 **"** **On field trips, our class visits a dungeon." Red spoke with a smile as he explain. "Everybody goes on an adventure together!"**

 **"** **Attention please! No talking out of turn!" Mr. Fetch spoke getting his class attention back on him. "You better listen to the instructions!" Everyone then turn to Mr. Fetch. "Now let me see… Ahem…Today we'll be visiting the school forest." He then motion to the path heading out of the school. "We will get there by taking this path. We've left flags deep inside the forest. Bring one back, and you pass today's lesson."**

 **"** **How are we gonna form teams, teach?" Pephennas spoke with a smile as he leer at Daerion happily.**

 **"** **Yeah, with Wayna here now, we've got an extra Pokémon." Thirisdir spoke happily as he also look at Daerion to. Daerion look the other way a bit embarrass.**

 **"** **Team?" I spoke with my ears back confuse again. "We do teams?"**

 **"** **Each team is made up of three Pokémon Wayna." Red explain to me as I turn to him. "It's no fun going alone, but having too many Pokémon on a team can get chaotic. Three Pokémon per team is pretty much the right number for exploring dungeons."**

 **We then turn back to Mr. Fetch. "I've already selected today's teams." Mr. Fetch explain to us. He then told us the teams. "Team one will be made up of Pephennas, Thirisdir and Daerion." He then turn to us. "Team two will be made up of Gooma, Red and Wayna."**

 **"** **What?! I'm with Pephennas and Thirisdir?" Daerion spoke in shock and fear. To be honest I felt sorry for her. She had to deal with those two. I like my team much better.**

 **"** **All right! We totally lucked out this time!" Pephennas said happily to Thirisdir. "We get to be with Daerion!" He then turn to Daerion. "Let's do this, Daerion!"**

 **Daerion then look down softly. "Ohhh, Ok. I guess I've got no choice." She spoke with a sigh no longer shock, still upset. Yup I felt sorry for her.**

 **"** **And, Mr. Fetch…. I am to…?" Busara spoke with a turn of her head.**

 **"** **You'll be in charge of operations, Busara."** **Mr. Fetch explain to her. "Everyone will need to work together to clear this dungeon. That why I'd like you to stay here and use your telepathy to support both teams."**

 **"** **I understand." Busara nod her head.**

 **"** **We're on the same team! This'll be great!" Red spoke with happiness. He then look sad looking at Gooma. "Gooma, I know that I'm always messing up and causing you trouble, but…" He then look determine. "This time will be different! You'll see!"**

 **Gooma did not look so sure. "Y-yeah. I hope so…" Said Gooma.**

 **"** **All right then, children. Shall we begin?" Mr. Fetch spoke with a smile. "The theme of the class today will be mastering the use of items. I'll pass out a Item boxes in just a moment. These Items belong to the school. I will have you hand over any Items you are carrying for the duration of the class. Don't worry your Items will be kept safe in a Deposit Box. You'll need to use only the items provided in the item box I will give you. They will assist you in clearing the dungeon successfully."**

 **Red then turn to us. "You don't mind if I go get the items, right?" Red spoke happily. "RI-I-I-Ight?" Red gave all our items to Mr. Fetch and came back with a box.**

 **"** **Alright boys and girls!" Mr. Fetch spoke in an encouraging voice. "Do your best!"**

 **"** **We'll clear this dungeon in no time!" Pephennas spoke proudly.**

 **"** **There's no way we're losing to Wayna and them, after all." Thirisdir agree with his friend.**

 **"** **See ya, ya bunch of slowpoke." Pephennas gloated as he and his team walk off. I growl a bit at him and he took a step back. He walk around me. Soon they were gone.**

 **"** **Let's hurry up and get going, too! It's time to explore the School Forest!" Red spoke with a smile. I nod my head and the three of us head into the forest.**

 **We meet so many different Pokémon. We watch some hunt and watch some escape. We watch females take care of their young and even stop to talk to them. Still we had to fight Pokémon and Red kept walking off to get stuff. To be honest I wanted to choke him.**

 **As we walk on we heard Busara. "Hey guys Busara is calling us." I spoke to them. "Busara what going on?"**

 **("Red, Gooma and Wayna can you hear me?") Busara spoke in our heads. I kind of freak out a bit.**

 **Red turn to me to explain. "Thanks to her telepathy, Espurr can communicate with others from a distance." He explain to me. I nod my head and accept it. "Yeah, Espurr! We can hear you!"**

 **("It seems like you're all doing fine.") Busara spoke to us calmly. ("I'll keep in touch with you like this from time to time during your adventure.")**

 **Red nod his head. "Great! We'll be listening for you! How Pephennas and those guys are doing? Are they ahead of us?"**

 **("Yeah. I managed to reach them a little while ago…) Busara explain to us all. ("From what they said, it sounds like they're pretty far ahead of you, Red.")**

 **For some reason Red looked so pump. "I see. Good to know!" Red then turn to me happily. "But we're not going to lose to them! Let's pick up the pace, team!"**

 **Gooma then sigh in exhaustion. "I'm… I'm not sure the pace can be picked up any higher than this…" Gooma paint in tiredly matter. "I just don't know if I can keep it up…"**

 **"** **Don't worry! I know you can do it." Red spoke happily with a wag of his tail.**

 **"** **Um Red I think he really is tired." I spoke to him.**

 **"** **It'll be no-o-o problem!" Red spoke and ignore my protest. I only sigh. "We've got to get through this dungeon either way, so we might as well be first! You guys think the same thing, right? Let's go!" With that Red turn around and walk of. I walk behind him not wanting to be left behind. Gooma followed behind us doing his best to keep up.**

 **The next part of the forest was ruff. Pokémon here was not so tuff but they were in good numbers. It hurt and we were running out of supplies. But we press on. My attacks became even stronger and so did my fire. I claw a few Pokémon across the face but did not back down.**

 **Red looked pretty tired out and so was I. "I think we're pretty far into the forest now" Red spoke tired. I was so ready for this forest to be over. I could not be too happy. I still had my lessons from Muamba. I did not know if today lesson would be any good. I hope today lessons from her was better. "We still haven't reached the goal?"**

 **"** **Pant, Pant." Gooma went tired.**

 **Red then looked excited. "Oh! Look at that!" Red spoke happily. "It looks like the trees clear out up there! Let's go check it out!"**

 **"** **Pant. Pant!" Gooma went.**

 **As we walk on I look behind me and did not see Gooma anywhere. Red seem not to notice at all. "This place looks a bit different from the clearings we've been passing through." I wanted to say something but he never gave me a chance. "Maybe… Just maybe we're getting close to the goal?!"**

 **I then shout. "But Gooma gone!"**

 **Red then look confuse for a moment and turn around. "Huh? You're right. Gooma not here…" Red spoke with as a matter of fact. "Where he wander off to?"**

 **"** **We should go get him." I said with my ears back. We then began to go back but Busara spoke to us in our heads.**

 **("This is Busara here. Can you hear me?") She ask us both.**

 **"** **We can hear you, Busara!" Red confirm to her.**

 **("Where are you guys now?") Busara ask us.**

 **"** **I would be wrong, but… I think we're pretty close to the goal." Red confirm to her.**

 **("Really? Well, congratulations on that.") She said to us in a surprise voice. ("It seems like you may have gotten there before Pephennas and his team, huh?")**

 **Red then became excited and jump upside down. "R-really?!"**

 **("Yes.") Busara confirm. ("The last time I contacted them, they didn't seem to be that far along yet… I guess you must have passed them by at some point or another.")**

 **"** **Really? Awesome!" Red spoke happily. He was forgetting about Gooma. "We might just win this one! Let's get going!" Red then ran ahead. I stop and look back. I knew there was nothing I could do for Gooma. I had to keep going and not get left behind. So I ran ahead catching up with Red.**

 **"** **Wayna! Look there!" Red spoke with such happiness. "Do you think those could be the flags that Mr. Fetch was talking about? There are two of them." He then turn to me. "So that means we really are the first team to make it here!"**

 **I then look down sadly. "That does seem to be true, but…. What about Gooma." I spoke to Red.**

 **Red look at me with confusion and then spoke. "What? Gooma?" He then look concern with his ears back. "Oh yeah. He did wander off at some point didn't he? It is a bit worrisome…"**

 **We then herd Pephennas voice. "Looks like we've arrived to some place new!"**

 **"** **Yeah! I got the feeling we've got to be close to those flags now!" Thirisdir declare happily.**

 **Red then look upset. "It's Pephennas and Thirisdir. We got to hurry and get that flag!" Red ran over quickly to the flag. He grab it looking happy. "All right! We cleared the dungeon first!" Red was jumping up and down happily as the others came about. "Too bad for you guys! We were number one today! Heheheheheh!"**

 **Pephennas and Thirisdir were not happy to lose. That did made me happy to see them so mad. Still I knew our victory would not be praise.**

 **We made it back to our school where we got an ear full. Daerion was the first to chew us out. I sat down with my ears back and looking down. "So… You lost Gooma." Daerion spoke angry.**

 **"** **Y-yeah…" Red spoke sadly.**

 **"** **And? Where's Gooma now?" Daerion ask getting angrier by the second.**

 **"** **Back in the dungeon somewhere…I guess?" Red spoke sadly looking down.**

 **"** **You're useless!" She scream at him. She then look at me. "What were you two thinking?!" She look at the both of us and spoke again. "I'm going to look for him right now!" She then ran off back in the dungeon. We watch her go and everyone turn back to us.**

 **Mr. Fetch walk in front of us. "Red team cleared the dungeon first. Well done on that accomplishment. However, I cannot praise you for leaving a member of your team behind."**

 **Red look disappointed. Pephennas and Thirisdir look happy. I growl at them and they took a step back. "heheheheh!" Pephennas laugh.**

 **"** **Let me tell you what I think about it." Mr. Fetch spoke to us. "The members of a team should look after one another. They work toward their goal together, while caring for each other. And that might perhaps be even more important than clearing a dungeon Hmm?" The others laugh at us and I sent then a strong growl. "Now, that enough standing around and moping. Gooma may still be lost in there. Why don't you two go look for him?"**

 **"** **Yes, sir…" Red spoke sadly and we went ahead back into the forest.**

 **Busara look at Mr. Fetch. "Mr. Fetch, I would like to go search as well." Busara ask him. She then hurry in the forest after us.**

 **"** **Hahahaha! Now that was fun to watch!" Pephennas spoke happily to his friend.**

 **Mr. Fetch then growl at the two gloating morons. "Oi! I'll have no snickering from you!" Mr. Fetch squawk at them.**

 **"** **Yes, sir…" Pephennas said smiling.**

 **The bell ring, school was let out and Gooma was found.**

 **Me and Red walk home. "I'm glad we finally found Gooma before anything happened to him…" To tell the truth we were both petty bum out by it. "But… boy, I really messes things up today again. All I could think about was being first to clear the dungeon. Nothing else mattered!" He then turn to me. "Hey, Wayna… Do you ever think I'm irritating?"**

 **"** **What?" I ask him in surprise.**

 **"** **Pephennas and Thirisdir are always telling me that I'm annoying or whatever…" Red spoke sadly looking down. "Today is the first time something like this happened. I feel like I just cause problems for everyone around me. So, Wayna… what do you think?"**

 **I look at Red unsure how to respond. "I think you can be irritating. But I'm just to blame as you. I should have spoken up more and made us go back." I spoke with my ears back to the side. "It still don't mean you can be a bit much…"**

 **"** **I knew it." Red spoke gloomier looking down. "I'm just a bother to everyone… that right… I'm always rushing ahead on my own, without thinking about other people…"**

 **"** **Oh dam I just made this worse." I spoke looking down.**

 **"** **I knew it!" Red began to cry looking down. I had no idea what to do or how to make it better. "I just make a messes for everyone…and ruin everything… Sorry, Wayna… For always being such a pain… I'll try to be more careful from now on." Red then ran off and I watch him run off wishing to know how to make it better.**

 **"** **Oh man… I didn't think my words would hit him so hard." I spoke looking down sadly. "It's hard to get your feelings across to others sometimes."**

 **That evening I was on time to Muamba class. When I got there Matriarch Muamba was nowhere to be seen. What was seen was Malkia watching Chuki and Kuchoma beating up a male pup. "Attack him! Let him have it girls!" Malkia yell at them siting down watching them. "Don't let up one bit!"** **Chuki was tarring at his ears and Kuchoma was biting his back tuff. The male pup was crying and bleeding. Begging for it to stop.**

 **I ran over with my tail up and ears up. "That enough!" I yell running over to them.**

 **Malkia look at me with a growl. "Who the hell do you think you are Wayna?" Malkia growl with her tail and ears up. "As top in rank. I can do what I want! You are just a guest here, so you must follow my lead."**

 **"** **Not if you use your power to hurt others!" I yell in growl and attack her.**

 **"** **Stupid Fox!" Malkia growl at me and attack. Foolishly I try to use my strength but she was much too big and strong. She grab me by the neck scruff and throw me. I hit the ground with a thud. "Ha! As if you can do anything against me!"**

 **I lay on the ground grunting in pain. "Ugh!" I went in pain struggling to get up. "Don't get cocky!"**

 **"** **I'll finish you!" Malkia went in anger her. She open her mouth and made a shadow ball.**

 **I growl once at my feet and my brown eyes became a hateful red. I open my mouth and let out a devastating Flamethrower. This was the first time I could use a move like that. My flamethrower hit her shadow ball. It destroy her shadow ball and hit her directly. She fly back hitting a tree.**

 **Her sisters look in awe. "Malkia!" Chuki went and ran over to her leaving the male pup.**

 **"** **Boss!" Kuchoma scream and ran over to her as well.**

 **My eyes were no longer red and I calm down. I still growl showing my teeth. I ran over to her with my tail up and ears up and pin her to the ground. Her sisters look submissive now in fear. No one has ever challenge her before. "Malkia! Enough is enough! Take your sisters and leave that male alone!"**

 **Malkia ears went back and her tail was between her legs. She didn't know what to do. She was very fearful of me. We all then heard a voice. "That is enough! All of you!" We all turn our head to see Matriarch Muamba walk in.**

 **"** **But mom she attack me! I'm in a higher rank then her!" Malkia complain to her mother with her ears back and tail between her legs. She push me off of her and walk over to her mother. "It is my right to punish her!"**

 **"** **That may be so, but you tuck your tail to her!" Matriarch Muamba spat at her. Malkia tail was still tuck to her mother and fall over on her back. "And to a stupid Fox no less! You are an embarrassment!"**

 **"** **Mother I swear I can do better!" Malkia spoke with her ears back.**

 **"** **You are lucky she is a fox and not really one of us! Or you would have just lost your rank! Then I would have to teach her how to rule the clan! Now get out of my sight!" Malkia did not need to be told twice. She ran with her two sisters with her tail between her legs.**

 **Matriarch Muamba then look over at me and I took a step back. "Get over here Wayna! It's time for your next lesson!" As I walk over to her she look at the male pup who was attack by her daughters. "Male! Get over here!"**

 **I walk over to her slowly and sat in front of her with my ears back. "Matriarch Muamba I'm sorry for attacking your daughter. She was bullying the others for no reason." I spoke not making eye contact. "It was wrong!"**

 **Matriarch Muamba look down at me with cold eyes. The male finally came over and made eye contact with no one. "No you were wrong Wayna! You are a female. Not some weak grass eater!" Matriarch Muamba snarl looking down at me. "The only K-9 Pokémon who don't live by this rule, is those dam Espeon's! They are an embarrassment to us all everywhere!"**

 **"** **But why beat up the males? Can't we use them for battle?" I said to her with my ears back. As soon as I spoke those words I knew I regret it. She paw slap me and I flew back landing on my belly.**

 **"** **Have you learn nothing from your lessons yesterday?"** **Matriarch Muamba snarl at me. "The only use males have are breading and scouting. Beyond that they are weak and pathetic! Now get up and get over here!" I struggle to get up again and walk over to her. "Today you will be beating this male into submission."**

 **"** **But he-"I was cut off with a slap to the face with her paw.**

 **"** **Let me put it to you this way Wayna. You will beat this male into submission or I will beat you till you bleed." Matriarch Muamba command me in a deep cold voice. I look at her with fearful eyes. "I'm waiting girl!"**

 **I look at the male with pity. I did what she wanted with a heavy heart. I could not go easy. I tried and it only ended with me in pain. So I had to attack him. I could not stop till he bleed. By time it was over I had tears going down my cheeks. The male pup was wheezing and crying. "You did very well today Wayna." Matriarch Muamba spoke with a cold soft voice. "Now head home. Tomorrow we will be sparing."**

 **I walk home with bloody paws and tears going down my face. No one was on the streets and it was night. I was glad and upset that Nardhon was not home. I needed comfort and at the same time I wanted to be alone. Once I was home I lay in my bed and sleep.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The next morning I awoken and went ahead clean my paws of the blood. I wash them in water in the little pond in the other room. Last night I was too tired to do it. I also did not want Red to see me like this. No not at all. Once I made sure all the blood was off me, I turn to walk outside.**

 **Before I could walk outside I heard Red voice. "Moring, Wayna." He said in his low voice. Poor guy. I guess I really hurt his feelings yesterday. "I'm gonna go on ahead to school today. I wouldn't want to irritate you by insisting we always go together… So…see you later, Wayna."**

 **I made my way to school by myself but not before exploring a bit. I found a blast seed just laying around and put it in storage. After that I head on off to class. When I got there, I did not know what I was looking at. Still I knew it was trouble. "Oh dam!" Red was having an argument with Pephennas and Thirisdir.**

 **"** **Hehehehe! Did you hear that, Thirisdir?" Pephennas gloated happily. "This one here seriously wants to join a kingdom and be a Knight. Like right now!"**

 **"** **I know! It's too funny!" Thirisdir laugh along with his friend. "They don't let Kids be Knight, duh. Don't you know that?"**

 **"** **I know!" Red said angry with his fist in a clutch. "But maybe I can do it if I try! That what I believe!"**

 **I walk over with my claws out. I was already upset from yesrday. I watch the two Idiots mock Red some more. "Maybe' you can? You believe'? Are you kidding me?"**

 **They both began laughing. "Wh-what so funny about that, huh?" Red yell up set.**

 **"** **What's so…? Come on! Everyone knows that it'd be impossible for a kid!" Pephennas said mocking him. I swear if there was ever a male that needed to be beaten to submission. It was him.**

 **"** **And even if it weren't, there no way YOU could get in!" Thirisdir said as a matter of fact. "You're not even that good at exploring dungeons, are you?"**

 **Red look so discourage. "Just look at the stunt you pulled yesterday!" Pephennas spoke happily mean. "I mean, maybe someone like Busara… She's at least got some real skills… but you! Hahahahahahaha!"**

 **"** **Oh Red…" I said sadly looking at the wile thing.**

 **The school bell then rang and Mr. Fetch came out. "All right, class is now in session." Mr. Fetch spoke. "Everyone, to your seats." Red just stood there as Mr. Fetch walk down stairs. "Red? Did you not hear me?"**

 **"** **Mumble, Mumble! It doesn't matter what they say… I can do it! Yeah!" He said with a look of determination. "I'm definitely going to do it! I won't ever give up! I'm going to achieve my dreams! I'll do it, and I'll show them all!"**

 **"** **Red?" Mr. Fetch went with confusion. "What are you shouting about now? Class has already started."**

 **"** **Oh? Hahahahaha!" Red began to laugh.**

 **"** **Eh?" Mr. Fetch went in fear. "What's this? Are you all right, child? You're beginning to worry me… And not for the first time."**

 **"** **Sorry, Mr. Fetch. I've just got some things on my mind." Red said with a smile. I smile at him and wag my tail. I was so proud of him and his determination. I knew I could never talk about Red when I was with Matriarch Muamba. They hated Espeon with a passion. Even if Red was just an Eevee he was still a male. The very idea that a male was in charge, was sickening to them. He went to his seat and so did I. "Yeah… I can't let myself get down… I won't lose heart!"**

 **"** **Ugh. Silly Red never knows when to give up." Pephennas laugh mockingly.**

 **Mr. Fetch look confuse for a moment. "Well, I suppose that's all right, then." Mr. Fetch moved to his front desk. "In that case, let's begin another fun day of class!"**

 **"** **Yes sir!" Everyone went.**

 **By time third period rolled around… We were all gather at the school dungeon entrance. Today's lesson was being giving by Vice Principal Wetzel.**

 **"** **Third Period is beginning now." Vice Principal Wetzel spoke happily. "Today will be another dungeon outing. I, your illustrious Vice Principal Wetzel… will be leading this special class! Be sure you obey my every direction without fail!" He then look at Red. "Especially you there!"**

 **"** **Huh? Me?" Red went in confusion.**

 **"** **That right! You, Red!" Vice Principal Wetzel went in a commanding voice. "Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker that's what I say. So no trouble out of you today! You got that?" He then calm down and turn to the rest of us. "Now, let me divide you up into teams. The first team will be… drum roll please!" He then bounce into the air happily and pose. "Honorable Vice Principal Wetzel super team!" Man this guy was full of himself. "The team members will be… Busara, Daerion and Wayna!"**

 **Daerion turn to us. "Let's do our best together, Busara and Wayna."**

 **"** **Just what I was thinking." Busara spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **This will give me a chance to sharpen my claws." I spoke with my ears back. I wanted to be with Red but to tell the truth it would give me the chance to practice more.**

 **Vice Principal Wetzel then announce the other team. "And the next team! Drumroll, if you please!" Vice Principal Wetzel pause for a moment. He did the same dance as before. "Vice Principal Wetzel excellent Team!" He fall to the ground tired. I just shake my head. "In this team, we have…Pephennas! Gooma and Red! Thirisdir will sit out on today's exploration and simply observe." Both Red and Pephennas were both looking at each other annoyed. "Next as usual, I will be taking custody of any and all items you may be carrying. Your items will be placed securely in a deposit box and return to you later."**

 **We sent Busara to go get our things and to drop off our stuff. Red and Pephennas were already arguing. "I'll go get our stuff." Red growl at him.**

 **"** **No way! I'm going!" Pephennas growl back at him.**

 **"** **No, I called it first!" Red yell at him.**

 **"** **Why don't you get outta my face, then?" Pephennas growl in anger.**

 **Vice Principal Wetzel walk over in a growl. "Break it up you two!" He yell at them both. "Didn't I just warn you, troublemaker?" It took a minute but he mange to separate them. "Now then, the topic of today's class is in brief… Looplets and Emeras!" No one knew what he was talking about. "Eh? Don't you kids know about them?"**

 **We all nod our heads no. "Well. Color me surprised. I'll explain this just once, so memorize everything I say. First, Looplets. Open the box I handed out." We open he box to see three bracelets. "Each box should have three Looplets-one for each team member. Looplets are made to be worn on the body. So everyone in your team should take one when you go into the dungeon."**

 **"** **What about these dents on the side, teach?" Thirisdir ask.**

 **"** **Good observation, my young Thirisdir!" Vice Principal Wetzel spoke happily. "Those 'notches,' as you will, are made to hold Emeras."**

 **"** **Emeras…?" Red ask in confusion.**

 **"** **Exactly." Vice Principal Wetzel corrected him. "Emeras are very mysterious Items that you can find scattered throughout dungeons. Find Emeras and fit them into your Looplets, quick, bang, boom! When you do, you'll find yourself reaping mysterious benefits."**

 **Red then look excited. "Wow! What kinds of things do these Emeras do, then? I can't wait to see!"**

 **"** **Me too!" Gooma went happily. "I want to see some!" pretty soon everyone wanted to try it. To be honest I wanted to try it at least once.**

 **Vice Principal Wetzel look very smug for a moment. "Oh, you all would like to see some Emeras?" Vice Principal Wetzel spoke happily.**

 **"** **You bet we do!" Pephennas spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **To bad. You'll never see anywhere here." Vice Principal Wetzel stated.**

 **"** **What!" Everyone went in shock.**

 **"** **Emeras disappear if you try to carry them outside of a dungeon." Vice Principal Wetzel explain to us all. "You can never bring any to a regular place like this. Too bad for you all." We all looked a bit disappointed.**

 **"** **However, I AM your Vice Principal Wetzel. A position far grander than a regular old teacher. So I will use my special abilities this one time… To send an image of what an emera looks like directly into your young soft minds!" He then shake like he was going to unleash some special powers. "Here I go! YAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

 **The only thing he did was bring up a picture that he drew. I sigh knowing it was nothing special. Still I did not want to hurt his feelings. So I played along. So did everyone else's. They were saying how great he is and how he had powerful ability's. The only person who did not understand to play along was Red.**

 **"…** **Um, Isn't it just a regular old drawing?" Red ask with a smile. Obviously he did not understand what was going on. It also made me think he was being dense.**

 **"** **What?!" Vice Principal Wetzel went in shock.**

 **"** **It's not psychic ability or anything." Red saying what everyone else already knew.**

 **"** **Ugh!" Vice Principal Wetzel went in embarrassment.**

 **"** **Dude, Red! Seriously!" Pephennas yell at him in anger. "How dim can you be? Man, I feel sorry for old Vice Principal Wetzel, Couldn't you have just played along?"**

 **"** **Oh…I-I get it now…Gee, I'm sorry…" Red went embarrass at his own dim wittedness.**

 **"** **At any rate, I'd say that was a swing and miss for the VP." Thirisdir went with a shake of his head or little body.**

 **"** **Do you think he was trying to be funny?" Daerion went with a turn of her head.**

 **"** **I thought it was playful and amusing" Busara went happily. Still her face was always so drain of emotion.**

 **"** **W-well, perhaps it's not too late…" Gooma said sadly looking down. "Let's all act were on board now." Vice Principal Wetzel looked so embarrass. I felt so bad for the guy. The rest of the class turn to him.**

 **"** **U-um…Vice Principal Wetzel sir…?" Red went hoping to save the situation.**

 **Vice Principal Wetzel then scream. "That enough out of you!" He scream at Red. "I don't want another word out of any of you until you're in the forest! Just make your way to glittering Mountain, and bring back those flags! Now get out and conquer that dungeon!"**

 **"** **Yes sir!" Everyone went. Soon we were all in the forest to complete today's task.**

 **Later on we reach the end of the Dungeon. I just wanted this day to be over with. To be honest I miss Red a bit. He was always talking but at least I had someone to talk to. I mean the rest of the guys are ok and all. Still I like hanging out with Red.**

 **As we walk Daerion turn to Busara. "Hm? What's the matter, Busara?"**

 **"** **This way." Busara spoke as she led us.**

 **We made it to a clearing and look around. It seem Red and the others have not made it yet. Daerion smile happily. "Maybe this is the peak of glittering Mountain?"**

 **"** **Look over there." Busara said pointing.**

 **"** **Those are…?" Daerion went in joy as we all ran over. "The flags and there two of them… Which means…"**

 **"** **We appear to be the first to have arrived." Busara said coolly.**

 **"** **And we've cleared the dungeon!" Daerion went happily. "Come on let's hurry back!"**

 **Once out of the mountain and back at school we were being congratulated by Vice Principal Wetzel. "Impressive! Congratulations! Honorable vice Principal Wetzel super team… Huh? Or was it excellent Vice Principal Wetzel super team?" He ask in a confuse voice. He shake his head. "Oh, never mind. Congratulations all around!" He then look up set. "While on the other hand…" We all turn to Pephennas and Red fighting.**

 **"** **Why is everything always my fault, huh?!" Red yell upset with a growl. I sigh with my ears back.**

 **"** **Because you're always so annoying!" Pephennas spoke with a snarl and his ears back. "I can't focus at all when you're around and being such a pain all the time! On top of that, you're always rushing off into dangerous places!"**

 **"** **Isn't that what it means to have an adventure?!" Red yell at him with his fist clutch.**

 **"** **All it mean is that we never actually clear the stupid dungeon!" Pephennas shot back at him.**

 **The two just argue back and forth angry with one another. Vice Principal Wetzel just shake his head. "My, my. Indeed, you'll never clear a dungeon with that kind of terrible teamwork." We all then turn to Vice Principal Wetzel. "Everyone else, please take care that you don't end up like those two. I'll be dealing out extra assignments to both of them later. For everyone else, class is dismissed!"**

 **After class I walk home by myself till I heard someone's voice. "Huh? Wayna?" It turn out to be Daerion and Gooma. I turn around so they could catch up with me. "Are you walking home alone? Where Red?"**

 **"** **Rushed off again?" Gooma ask. I then nod my head confirming their suspicions.**

 **"** **I see…Well, then you'll just have to walk together with us!" Daerion spoke with a smile. I nod my head and we all began to walk home. "But why hasn't Red been coming together with you anymore? You didn't come to school together this morning, either. Until now, I thought the two of you had been getting along so well."**

 **"** **It's not that I don't like Red." I spoke with my ears back. "But we had a little talk. I told him that he might be a bit annoying."**

 **"** **Huh? Red and you had a talk?" Daerion spoke as she look at me.**

 **"** **You suggest that Red might be a bit annoying?" Gooma spoke as we walk.**

 **"** **Hmm. So that's it…" Daerion spoke as we all walk. "Red is usually quick to recover from disappointment, but… Perhaps this time stung a little too much?" I felt bad and even worse at what I said to Red. "But that doesn't mean what you said was wrong, Wayna. You had to be honest, after all. It true that Red tends to drag everyone into trouble more often than not." I then stop, Daerion and Gooma turn to me.**

 **"** **Hey guys how do you feel about Red?" I ask them with my ears back. They seem a bit surprise at the question but answer honestly.**

 **"** **It's not that I don't like Red…" Gooma spoke up. "Red is always cheerful. And fun to be around. So I don't dislike Red, really…But…I have ended up in dangerous situations because of Red adventures."**

 **"** **Dangerous situations?" I spoke with a turn of my head.**

 **"** **Well, you know how Red will walk right into places that even adults avoid." Daerion explain with her ears back. "Red calls it an adventure and drags others in. It gets to be a bit much. Gooma has gotten a little tired of all that." She then look a bit sad. "And I don't hate Red or anything… but there is a limit on how reckless one can be. Sometimes I just have to say no."**

 **"** **I see. I never notice when I first got here but Red…" I spoke looking down. "He's all alone. I guess all that change when he meet me."**

 **Later on I head off to my lesson with the clan. Once I got there the clan females were gather around Matriarch Muamba. "Looks who late!" Matriarch Muamba growl at me. I had my ears back and tail between my legs.**

 **"** **Sorry Matriarch Muamba." I spoke softly. "It won't happen again."**

 **"** **I don't care for your sorry! Just don't be late again! Or you will being running laps all night." Matriarch Muamba snarl with her ears up. I found my place among the females. "Now back to the lesson. Evolution. Evolution is a big step in our society. Understand?"**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch Muamba." Everyone spoke.**

 **"** **Now before you evolve you can challenge each other for a higher rank in the pack. But once you evolve that is it. You will have that rank forever. Until the day you die." Matriarch Muamba spoke with a smile happily. "That is why from the time where we are born, we fight to see who is top in rank. Our children inherit our rank when they our born. Still they can change that by fighting a higher ranking female. In other words if my daughter is to lose a fight with one of the other females here, then the winning pup will be Matriarch when I die. Still my daughter can take her position back if she defeat her in battle before she evolve."**

 **"** **Now today we are sparing with one another." Matriarch Muamba spoke to them. "Everyone find a partner to spar with."**

 **Everyone was looking for a partner. I looked around and had no one. That was until someone tackle me to the ground. "Yelp!" I went in pain. I was pin by Malkia. She look down at me with a growl. "Malkia! Figure you would want to spar with me."**

 **"** **Dam right! You stupid Fox. Ever sense you beaten me I had to fight other Females just to keep my poison in rank!" She push down on me and I yelp in pain. "By beating you here everyone will be afraid of me again and no one will dare to challenge me again."**

 **"** **Fuck off Malkia!" I yell at her with a snarl. I kick her off me and we began to fight. The fight was long and bloody. Matriarch Muamba did not bother to separate us. Only the strong survive here. In the end Malkia won. Malkia celebrate her victory with a howl.**

 **"** **I hope you learn your lesson and never challenge me again!" Malkia spoke with her tail up walking away. "I will be matriarch of this pack and you will not stop me."**

 **I got up slowly hurt and growl at her. I walk home with hurt and a bloody body. I hated this dam clan and I hated Malkia. Who the hell she think she was. Why did everyone want to live this way? Was this truly the K-9 Pokémon life? Mr. Nardhon was not home. I was alone again. So I tend to my wounds. "The price of equality is a bloody and long sacrifice."**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The next morning I had a look at my body. I was still wounded from my fight with Malkia. She had won and others had stop challenging her. It upset me that I had lost a fight. Still I wasn't going to give up. If this is what I had to learn to live a clan life and what it mean to be a K-9 Pokémon to survive, then so be it.**

 **I walk out of my door and saw Nardhon. He look at me with shock. "Wayna! What happen to you child!" He grab me with his big paws and hug. "Who did this to you?"**

 **"** **I was fighting with one of the clan females." I spoke to him wincing in pain. "And I'm glad you are home."**

 **"** **Growl! I finish what I had to do early." He went holding me with his claws out. He pick me up by the scruff and took me to the table. He brought out an Oran Berry and gave it to me. "Here eat this!" I took the berry and began to eat it. As I ate my wounds began to heal. "How could Muamba let this happen? I told her to teach you! Not beat you! I have half a mind to go over there and give her a piece of my mind! Why can't those K-9 be like you?"**

 **"** **No! Nardhon! No!" I yell jumping off the table running over to him. "Listen if you go to her. She will tear you apart and the clan will only treat me worse! Look I know it looks bad but I can handle it. I need these lessons!"**

 **"** **Still they are brutal to you…" There was silence but I gave him a pleading look. "Fine I will deal with it." Nardhon finally gave in as my wounds heal from the Oran berry. "Come home like that again and I will take you away from that clan. You hear?"**

 **"** **Yes." I said with a nod of my head.**

 **"** **Sorry for leaving you by your lonesome like that." Nardhon said with a smile. "I bet you missed me, Huh?" He then look confuse at my reaction. "W-well now. That's a bit Disheartening' to hear…" He said sadly. "But never have you minded… Tell me… You recollect anything about yourself and your past yet? Any more sign of them Beheeyem?"**

 **"** **No I have no idea. I have not seen them sense I came here." I said with my ears back. "I'm sorry I also don't remember anything at all."**

 **"Mm-Hmm. It's a disgrace you don't remembered just the same old thing new, yet… at any rate you don't needed to face any inconvenience here all alone, not one or the other. You know other than from the faction. How school life treating you? No issues, I trust?" Mr. Nardhon said unfortunately. "I feel horrendous terrible if alternate children were picking' on you or anything of that sort… "**

 **"** **No I'm fine." In truth I hated two students.**

 **"Genuinely? That was my greatest concern, so I'm truthful happy to hear that!" Nardhon talked with a grin. "I trust we may continue coming like this and perceive how things turn out. What's more, for you, that implies one more day of going' off to class like a decent little understudy."**

 **I nod my head and went off to school. I walk outside and look toward Red home. "Look like I'll be walking to school on my own again today." I walk to my school still upset about Red but knew I could do nothing. I sigh and kept walking. I made it to the shop to only see crowds of people gathering around. "What's going on?"**

 **I ran over to see Reds father. "So? How did it look?" Mr. Calemirdaer spoke to him.**

 **"** **I try to get a decent look around, but it was no good." Mr. Loemen stated sadly. "They're all worked up!"**

 **"** **but it Vill all be vorth it if ve get some delicious Honey out of it in ze end." Mr. Hithaerdaer spoke happily. I smile at this thought about honey. I too liked honey with bread and butter.**

 **A little Budew walk up to us. "Delicious Honey?" She ask in confusion.**

 **"** **Yeah that right." Loemen confirm the little Budew. "Out in Nectar Meadow, they're starting on their annual…" he then stop for a moment recognize the boy in front of him. "Huh? Aren't you-?"**

 **"** **Banda the Budew. Lilly the Roselia's little one." Mr. Calemirdaer recall to everyone. "Honey-making season has begun, child. Many Pokémon like Beedrill and Combee all get together to make heaps o' Honey."**

 **Hithaerdaer jump up and down happily. "And Honey zat zey make iz best!" He said happily in joy. "Just a little taste iz enough to have me jumping for joy!"**

 **"** **You jumping for joy?" Banda said with confusion.**

 **"** **It's a nutrition power house, to boot." Mr. Calemirdaer spoke and then look a little worry. "However, they're on edge while making Honey stay safe and steer clear till they're all done. Especially a wee childlike yourself. It's best to give Nectar Meadow a wide berth at this time of year."**

 **"** **I would like some honey." I spoke in a whisper with my ears up and tail wagging. "I wonder what there Honey taste like." I then left them and head off to school. "I would have to get some honey later. Hehehehe."**

 **The bell rang and school has started. We were visited by Principal Palin Majere. He was in his usual cheerful mood. Gooma was the first to great him. "Good morning, principal Simipour!" Gooma spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **Good morning to you, Gooma." Principal Palin Majere.**

 **"** **Oh! Principal Palin Majere! Good morning!" Daerion spoke respectfully.**

 **"** **And a good morning to you, Daerion." Principal Palin Majere said to her with a smile.**

 **"** **Good morning, Principal Palin Majere!" Thirisdir said with a mischievous smile. "You got gate duty today, huh?" Man I hated him, but he did have the guts to ask the questions I did not. "So, let me ask you, sir… Why are you always smirking?"**

 **"** **I am not smirking. I'm smiling my boy."** **Principal Palin Majere confirm. I just shake my head at this. "I'm just so tickled to see all of you coming to school in such a good spirits. More important than that class is about to begin. Be off to your seat like a good boy."**

 **"** **Yes sir." Everyone said.**

 **I sat in my seat minding my own business till I heard an annoying voice that made me growl. "Hey Wayna." Pephennas called to me. I turn around to see him. "Where you come from anyway? You know you never told us."**

 **"** **Well that kind of a random question." I spoke with my ears up and a turn of my head. "Also I don't like you or your friend so I don't see myself telling you."**

 **"** **Well I still want to know." He shot back at me. Everyone then turn to me. "Does anybody know where Wayna from?"**

 **"** **Again none of your business." I said with my ears up in a growl.**

 **"** **I have no idea." Thirisdir spoke.**

 **"** **Well, no, I guess not…" Daerion spoke with her ears back in confusion.**

 **"** **That's true, huh?" Red said with a smile as he jump up and down. It was the first time he spoke to me in a long time. "We never asked, did we?"**

 **Pephennas then cut Red off. "Yeah, yeah, that's enough from you." Pephennas spoke with a mischievous smile. "Once you start, you never stop. So don't." He then turn to me. "But isn't that weird? That NOBODY knows where you're from? So tell us!" He then look shock for a moment. "Oh! N-no way could you be… from Lively Town….."**

 **Everyone was in shock. No one could believe I was from lively from.**

 **"** **What! Lively Town!" Everyone went in shock.**

 **"** **So that makes you a city Pokémon, huh Wayna!" Thirisdir spoke with surprise. "So sophisticated!"**

 **"** **Mr. Nardhon hardly seems like the city type. I think you're on the wrong track." Busara pointed out.**

 **I growl looking at Pephennas. I swear if there was ever a time I wanted to force my female dominance on someone, it was right now! I hated that Pokémon. Now everyone was in shock and was giving different theories. Still if I told them the truth they would not believe me.**

 **Everyone then stop panicking. "…Then what's the real answer?" Pephennas spoke with a smile. "Where'd you really come from?"**

 **I growl with anger at him and he took a step back. "Bite me Pephennas!" I growl at him. "Fine I'm a human…" I said looking the other way.**

 **"** **Wayna is…" Red spoke in shock.**

 **"** **From the human world?" Thirisdir spoke in even more shock. "From the human world?! Like, a real live HUMAN?!"**

 **Everyone was looking at one another and speculating. I could feel my anger grow and my hate. Then Pephennas open his mouth saying that I was telling a lie and I growl. The whole thing was a disaster.**

 **"** **I hate you." I growl at him.**

 **"** **What?" He said with a smile.**

 **"** **I hate you and I wish you were dead!" I snarl with my ears back. I had enough of him. I then attack him with a snarl ready to use ember.**

 **"** **Aahh!" He scream as I pin him to the ground. Everyone look in shock and fear. They could not believe what they see. "What are you doing? There no attacking out of the forest! Get off me."**

 **"** **You have been a pain in my ass from day one!" I roar out. "It's about time someone put you in your place!"**

 **"** **But you can't. You'll get in trouble." He spoke with fear.**

 **"** **So what!" I snarl out at him. "It's about time someone put an end to you!"**

 **"** **Wayna that enough!" I turn my head and saw Mr. Fetch looking at me angry. "Wayna let go of Pephennas. I will have Order! What's all this ruckus about now?"**

 **"** **Teach!" Pephennas spoke with fear as I got off him and kept growling at him. He went around me. "Wayna telling lies and then she attack me."**

 **"** **Telling lies?" Mr. Fetch went with a turn of his head.**

 **"** **Yeah! Totally unbelievable whoppers!" Pephennas spoke with a smile and walking over to Mr. Fetch for safety. For a moment I did not care if the teacher was there he was going to die.**

 **"** **Sometime the most unbelievable things are the things you should most believe in." It was principal Palin. Everyone was quite surprise to see the principal. He walk down the platform to us. "That is what I found."**

 **"** **Principal Palin" Darion spoke with shock.**

 **"** **Perhaps Wayna story is not true." Principal Palin spoke with a smile. "But who are we to say? And what if it is true. Sometime un-believable things do happen. And because they do, living in this world proves endlessly entertaining." Pephennas only look smugger. "Not that I have any idea what kind of tales Wayna is telling. But now, I believe it is time for class to begin." He then turn to Mr. Fetch. "Mr. Fetch? I leave the rest to you."**

 **Mr. Fetch then look fearful. "Y-yes, sir." Mr. Fetch spoke with a smile. "Let's get started then, class. Today we will begin with the tale of the three Spoink and the Mightyena." We all lower our heads and began to read. "Now, let me see… Once upon a time, in a far- off kingdom…"**

 **"** **Mr. Fetch?" Busara spoke up softly. "I don't think that's the right story."**

 **"** **Ah! Indeed. I apologize…" Mr. Fetch spoke and he turn to the right page.**

 **And when third period rolled around…**

 **"** **Children, I will be leading your field trip again today." Vice Principal Wetzel Watchog spoke. My ears went back as I look at the Pokémon behind him. He then turn to the Pokémon behind him. "Also, I'm pleased to announce some special guest! Our friendly local sheriffs are here to assist in today's lesson!"**

 **"** **Wow! Real-life sheriffs!" Gooma spoke happily.**

 **"** **There so cool!" Thirisdir said in joy.**

 **The Sheriff was a Magnezone. Next to him was a Magneton and Magnemite. He float up a bit and spoke to us all. "We're here today to demonstrate to all of you how to use an Alliance." The Sheriff spoke in a deep tone.**

 **"** **An alliance?" Pephennas ask with an evil smile.**

 **"** **That right! An Alliance!" Vice principal Wetzel said proudly. "Your team must all use an Alliance together to unleash their moves! It's an absolute vital skill to have, so be sure you learn it well! Let's move into the forest to continue the demonstration." We all move into the forest. Vice principal Wetzel stood in front of the sheriff enthusiastically. "Now then. We'll ask these kind officers to perform an alliance for us, so… Students pay close attention!"**

 **The Officer look at him with worry. "And you are certain about this?"**

 **"** **You may even lose consciousness. Pi-pi-pi!" another officer said.**

 **"** **It will be fine!" Vice principal Wetzel snap at them. "Don't you know who I am? Have at me! Come on!"**

 **The officers then look very dangerous. 'Oh shit!' I think in my head.**

 **"** **Very well then!" The officer said with a yell. He and his officers then began to glow. My eyes went wide. "Take this! Our Triple Shock Attack!" They move quickly and surround vice principal Wetzel. They were so charge up as he was struck by lightning coming from the sky.**

 **"** **GGGYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Vice principal Wetzel yell in pain falling to the ground.**

 **"** **Vice principal Wetzel!" Gooma yell in fear.**

 **We all then surround him looking him over. "Wh-what…This is… N-nothing…nothing at all… More important…Did you all watch carefully? How to use an alliance? Allies moving together in an instant… Surrounding foe to attack all at once… What's more, it deals damage to your enemies even if it's a bad matchup. That is the definition of an alliance. However, if you use this tactic too much, It makes you very hungry, so be forewarned." He then slowly got up to his feet and turn to us. "Next, it will be up to you all to try it out…Against me! Come at me!"**

 **Soon Pephennas, Thirisdir and Busara all attack him and as you can imagine it did not end well for him. He lived thru it but, He then had all of us do it to him. At the end of all our turns he was very wobbly. "It looks like you've….. all been able to get in a bit… of practice. I think you should have… the basics of alliance down by now….. Now use them wisely in your adventures!"**

 **He then passed out on the ground. "Vice principal!" Everyone went and crowd around him.**

 **"** **I…I'm fine… But I may have underestimated the Impact of so many moves, even if you are children… You all did a fine job of attacking me… Even If you did seem to enjoy it a bit much. Let's bring this lesson to an end."**

 **Everyone left to go home. I walk by myself with my head down. I guess I was still upset at the fact no one believe me. I sigh to myself and head to the forest. As I walk in the Foreboding Forest all of the Poochyena females were surrounding Malkia and all the males were with Haina.**

 **"** **Alright for today's hunt we will be doing an ambush on a bunch of Sandshrew. They go up to the lake to get water once a week." Malkia explain on a rock. "Because it is forbidden to hunt at the watering hole, we will hunt them before they get there. Chuki You will take some of the girls and block their path. Kuchoma you will take the other girls and block the other way. My group will chase them in your direction." Malkia eyes averted in my direction. "Then dear Wayna will make a kill."**

 **I Look at her with shock as she turn around to me. "You haven't killed yet have you?" She said to me and I took a step back as she walk up to me. "All predators must kill. Right girls?"**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch Muamba will not tolerate a weak female." Chuki said walking up to me next to Malkia. "Every female must be able to kill."**

 **"** **Also they must be able to pull their own weight." Kuchoma said with her ear back in a growl. "What will the other packs say about us if we let a female who can't kill learn from our clan? That were weak! That what!"**

 **"** **Hey back off!" I snap at them with a growl. "I don't have a rank yet so I don't have to listen to any of you! I'm Just a guest!"**

 **Matriarch Muamba walk up to us with a cold look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Wayna but you will kill. Why it is true you are not part of my pack. The fact still stands that you are a female and you will kill." Matriarch Muamba explain looking down at me coldly as her daughter and her friends giggle in joy. She then lift my chin up with her paw. "Out there in the wild you must hunt for your own food. If not you can die. You must kill in order to live."**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch Muamba." I replay softly.**

 **"** **Alright this hunt is only practice. Therefore only one Sandshrew will be killed and the one killing it today will be Wayna. You girls will sharpen your skill by chasing one down." Matriarch Muamba explaining to them. She then turn to the male that was watching the male pups. "Haina you worthless male!"**

 **"** **Yes my lady!" Haina scramble to get up. He trotted over to her keeping his ears back and head low. "How may I serve you…"**

 **"** **I will be taking the females out on a hunt. I want the barrows to be clean by time I return. So take those male pup and put them to work." Matriarch Muamba demand him. "Yes my lady. I will get it done."**

 **"** **I should hope so. Now get out of my sight!" Matriarch Muamba spoke in a cold voice. She then walk in front of us, leading us away. "Let's go girls we must get ahead of our prey."**

 **I turn my head back as I watch the male slink away back to the pups sadly. I felt so bad for him. But I knew I could do nothing for him. I then follow up ahead so I would not be left back.**

 **We walk for a while and the female pups broke into three groups. Matriarch Muamba stood in front of me. "Wayna because this is your first hunt you will stay next to me and watch. Understood?"**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch Muamba." I said with my ears back. "I will watch."**

 **"** **Good. Malkia!" Matriarch Muamba bark out to her daughter. Her daughter look at her with an evil smile. "When you catch it, remember not to kill it. I want our guest to be the one to do it."**

 **"** **Yes mother." Malkia said and walk off leading her group.**

 **Matriarch Muamba and I walk on top of a hill. We both sat and watch the hunt. I was hoping we can watch it in silence but Matriarch Muamba had other plans.**

 **"** **So how long have you know you was a hybrid?" Matriarch Muamba ask me, not taking her eye off of the hunt. I look at her in confusion. "I see that you are confuse. So I will explain. There are pure breed Pokémon such as myself and hybrids like you."**

 **"** **So you're saying I'm not just a Fennekin?" I ask her with a turn of my head. "What else can I have in me?"**

 **"** **Most Fennekin have golden pelts but you, Reminds me of an Eevee. So I think you are also an Eevee. Your pelt is brown and your neck scruff is fluffy. If it wasn't for your mane and red fluffy scruff I would think you are an Eevee."**

 **I look myself over and saw that she was right. "Everyone at the village just think I'm a regular Fennekin." I said with my ears back. "Even Nardhon think so."**

 **"** **Listen this village don't have much experience with the outside world but I do." Matriarch Muamba explain to me. "Most Pokémon despise hybrids and think they are impure. Me on the other? I just don't care. So you are lucky that this village is not very knowledgeable and that my clan is very open minded."**

 **"** **Yes Matriarch Muamba." I said with my ears back.**

 **"** **Oh it would seem my daughter was successful in the hunt." Matriarch Muamba spoke and pick me up by the scruff of the neck. She walk down to the girls with pride. The struggling bloody Sandshrew was being held down by Chuki and Kuchoma. She put me down and congratulated her daughter. "Very good hunt."**

 **"** **Yes it was momma!" She nuzzle her mommy happily.**

 **"** **Now enough pleasantries. Wayna come here now child." Matriarch Muamba watch as I walk over to her. "Now I want you to go over there and bite that Sandshrew in the neck. "You do not have to rip out his throat. But you can suffocate him."**

 **I walk over to the bloody and shaking Sandshrew. He was cover in blood crying as Chuki and** **Kuchoma move off him. My ears went back as I look down at him. "The longer you wait the longer he suffers." Matriarch Muamba said to me with a cold glare. "We kill to survive, something you will have to do it if you hope to live."**

 **I took a deep breath and look down at the Sandshrew. I bind down and whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry." I whisper to him with sadness in my eyes. I then bite his neck quickly and crush his wind pipe. I kept my hold on him as the blood gush into my mouth. The blood pour into a puddle on the forest ground staining my paws and mouth with blood.**

 **I look down at my kill as I began to shake. I didn't want to show emotion but I could not help it. I then turn and ran off crying "Hey you worthless Fox-"Malkia yell out to me, she was going to mock me but she was cut off.**

 **Matriarch Muamba hush her by slapping her on her head. "Enough child!" Matriarch Muamba bark out to her. She felt bad for me and knew I needed time. But she also knew she must always remain cold. She then turn to the clan pups. "Now let's go home. Chuki and Kuchoma, bring the kill."**

 **I ran all the way home and ran past Nardhon. Nardhon just look confuse as I ran into the house. "What in the world?" He look down at the floor and saw bloody paw prints. "Oh no!" He said in fear as he ran into the house after me.**

 **He ran into my room and saw me curl up in a tight ball. "Wayna what happen child!" My back was turn from him as he walk over to me seeing the blood on the ground. "Wayna where did this blood come from?" He put a paw on my shoulder. I snap around with my bloody jaw and red eyes.**

 **"** **Growl!" I went with my ears back and tail up. "Don't touch me!"**

 **"** **Oh Wayna what happen?" Nardhon went with concern eyes. "What did they do to you?"**

 **"** **They wanted a killer so I killed! I kill to survive now! I'm a killer! If I did not kill they would no longer teach me. I killed a Sandshrew!" I scream at him. I was so mad at myself. I know that it was nature but it scare me. I had tears in my eyes as they went back to normal. "… It taste very good…Do you hate me?"**

 **Nardhon look at me with sadness and smile. He lift up my chin with his hand and hug me. "No you are not a killer… It is with in your nature to want to hunt and eat. But that does not mean you have to hunt things in the forest. You should only hunt when you have to or just magikarps. Do you understand?"**

 **"** **Yes Nardhon…" I whisper as my eyes slowly want back to normal. I nuzzle into him.**

 **"** **Besides… It will be nice to have someone to hunt with, Alright?" Nardhon said with a smile as he pick me up by the scruff. He walk me over to the small water hole in the house and bathe me. "Now how about a bath, to get all this blood off. Alright?"**

 **"** **Yes Nardhon." I whisper with a smile.**

 **The next morning I awoken out of bed with a yawn. I walk out the room to see Nardhon smiling face. "Morning Wayna! Look like another fine day." Nardhon said to me and hug me. "You have a good day at school ok. And remember it's ok if you're a predator."**

 **I smile and then head off to school. "Thanks Nardhon. I love you." I yell at him as I head off to school.**

 **"** **I love you to!" Nardhon yell at me too.**

 **I then ran off feeling better about myself. I got to class on time and sat next to Red at my desk. We did not talk but our teacher Mr. Fetch was just not here today. "All right, children! It's time for health class." Ms. Audino inform us all. "Today we will be learning about Evolving."**

 **"** **What? Evolution?!" Thirisdir said in shock.**

 **"** **Isn't that, like, maturing quickly?" Red said happily jumping up and down as I look at him.**

 **"** **What are you talking about? Don't you know what evolution is?" Pephennas mock him with a smile. "Evolving just mean that you get bigger. I for one want to get bigger."**

 **"** **Well… That one way to sum it up, yes." Ms. Audino said happily.**

 **"** **What? We'll get bigger?!" Gooma said with joy.**

 **"** **It's not only your bodies growing larger, though. It causes many other changes." Ms. Audino explain to us further. "Evolving does bring you closer to being an adult…so in that sense… Red assumptions are not entirely off base"**

 **'** **What's that supposed to mean?' Daerion ask in her head with her ears up.**

 **"** **And in addition to evolving, you may-"Ms. Audino was about to explain further but was then cut off.**

 **"** **E-excuse me!" we all turn our attention to the Roselia. It was . "I'm sorry, but have you seen my daughter Banda today?"**

 **"** **Huh? Your daughter? Here? I surely haven't." Ms. Audino explain to her. "Isn't it still another year before she is due to start school?"**

 **"** **Oh what am I to do?" She panic in fear. "I searched all over our neighborhood but found no sign of her."**

 **"** **What you mean you lost your daughter?!" Gooma yell in distress.**

 **"** **Maybe I should contact the sheriffs." She said in sorrow. "I'm sorry for interrupting your class like this." She then turn around to walk off only to fall down.**

 **"** **Oh my! Are you alright miss?" Ms. Audino ask worry.**

 **"** **Yes.." She went as she lay there. "Yes… It's just that I've been getting so dizzy lately…"**

 **"** **You come with me, sweetie. I want you to rest for a bit in the school clinic." Ms. Audino help the mother up and move her to the school clinic.**

 **"** **What could have happened to that girl?" Gooma said with a turn of head.**

 **"** **It makes you worry, doesn't it?" Daerion said with worry.**

 **"** **Well of course you would, Deerling. You're just so kindhearted." Pephennas said evilly as always. Dam baster. "But seems to me like you might be overreacting over one kid wandering, off…"**

 **"** **How can you say that?!" Daerion snap at him up set. "How can you not worry when a tiny kid like that goes missing on her own?!"**

 **Both Pephennas and Thirisdir laugh and made light of the situation. As I felt bad for the mother I then remember that I saw that kid from before. It was possible that the kid might have try to get that honey.**

 **I then try to get my class mate attention. "Wait guys I think I know where that kid have gone." I said with my ears back.**

 **"** **Hm? What is it, Wayna?" Gooma said turning to me.**

 **Everyone then turn to me. "Listen I think the kid went." I explain to them.**

 **"** **What?" Daerion said in shock. "You have an Idea where that Budew may have gotten to?"**

 **"** **Yes I think she went to go get some honey. I think she went to Nectar meadow." I explain to them as they listen to me.**

 **"** **Nectar meadow? To get some honey?" Thirisdir said in shock.**

 **"** **It is true that the Honey-making season has begun in Nectar Meadow." Busara said with a turn of her head. "If she did go there, Banda may be in real danger."**

 **"** **Hahahahaha!" The asshole that was Pephennas laugh at me. "Why are you all falling for this liar's story?" I growl at his as red began to come to my eye a bit. "Don't you remember the ridiculous tales Wayna was spewing yesterday?!" I growl walking forward to him and he could see the killer look I was giving him. He took a step back a bit. "Wow, I can't believe you're falling for it again. Who would swallow that kind of a lie? You're all getting trick again."**

 **"** **Whoa! That was a close one." Thirisdir went with a sigh of relief.**

 **I look around up set and growl. None of them believe me. Not one. I growl to myself and ran off. "Wayna!" Red yell at me as I ran out of class.**

 **"** **Hey! What are you-?" Pephennas called after me with wicked joy.**

 **"** **You can't just run out in the middle of class!" Thirisdir went yelling after me but I was already gone.**

 **"** **What a fool. As any of us would follow!" Pephennas snicker in glee. "I can't wait to see the chewing out that Wayna is gonna get from the teacher. Hahahahah!"**

 **"** **Wayna…" Red went sadly as he looking in my direction.**

 **I was out of class as I growl looking around. "No way in hell is this going to be let go. I hate that dam bear and I'm going to prove them wrong. I'm going to that dam meadow by myself!" I then began to head out of the village.**

 **"** **Hold up, Wayna!" I heard Red voice and turn around. I saw Red run over to me. He stood in front of me out of breath. "*pant*pant*pant*pant* I did it. I ditched class, today too!"**

 **I look at him with my ears back. "What!"**

 **"** **I'm going with you! I believe you, Wayna!" Red said with determination. I then lit up with a deep smile of joy. It just made me so dam happy to have him here with me. "Come on! Let's take on Nectar meadow! We're going to find Banda the Budew!"**

 **"** **Thanks for coming Red." I said with a smile and nod. I then turn and head off.**

 **"** **Oh if we get a chance, let's give that alliance thing a shot!" Red said with a smile as he walk behind me. "We just learn it yesterday, so we ought to at least give it a try!"**

 **"** **Ok." I said to Red.**

 **We walk for a long time and fight a lot of Pokémon. My jaw was bloody a bit from some Pokémon but other than that we were fine. Red was fighting to but was put off on how violent I was. Still he said nothing about it.**

 **As we walk I was still mad at Pephennas and I hated him. What's more my thought lead me to another Issue. Matriarch Muamba. She once told me that almost all K-9 Pokémon are led by female, only are Espeon lead by male. "Um Red can I ask you a question?" I spoke up looking around, making sure we did not get blindsided. "Your adopted right?"**

 **"** **Yes… I'm adopted but my dad has found a group of Espeon's in the forest. They have agree to train me every day after school." Red explain to me. That was a surprise. I had no idea he was being train. "I'm glad they agree to train me, otherwise it would be hard for me to explore. Hehehe!"**

 **"** **Oh are they just ruled by males?" I ask him as we walk.**

 **"** **Yup, the females are healers and take care of the babies. But they are not the only Pokémon that have only male rulers. Grandbull's, Manectric, Some Evo', Stoutland, Houndoom and Arcanine." Red explain to me with my ears back. "There are some K-9 Pokémon who are just naturally alone. So it don't matter male or female. Zoroark, Absol and Smeargle are always alone."**

 **"** **Oh so how do Espeon's feel about half breeds?" I ask him feeling my heart race. I knew there would be a strong possibility that he hated me, if he knew I was a half breed.**

 **"** **They don't like them very much. But I like you because you're a half breed." He reply to me. I felt my heart drop in that moment, as my eyes brim with tears. "I love your imperfections, No one will ever have something as great as you."**

 **I then turn hugging him. "I love you so much! You're my best friend!" I said hugging him hard. "Thank you so much for believing in me!"**

 **"** **Hey no problem, but we should keep going." He said hugging me.**

 **"** **But how did you know I was a hybrid? I mean not even I knew at first or anyone at the village." I ask him with my ears back wiping my face.**

 **"** **I always knew. I have seen Fennekin before. I was exploring the forest a bit but they were always yellow or gold. You are brown with an Eevee neck tuff and Fennekin red fur ear tuff." Red explain to me as he took the lead. "It would seem no one else knew of you being a hybrid."**

 **"** **Um do you know what they think of hybrids?" I ask him as we walk.**

 **"** **Yeah they are quite snobbish and stuck up. They even have a kingdom and so do the Eevee's. They are the most snobbish of us all." He explain to me as I listen. I sort of look down in fear. "But you're not like them Wayna. You're very cool and kind."**

 **"** **Thank you Red." I said running up next to him and nuzzle him. I then look up ahead and saw that we were there. "Red were here! Let's go!" I then ran in front of him as he ran behind me.**

 **We heard the bee Pokémon whole argument. They were going to attack her jumping to conclusions that show was some kind of honey thief. "Wa-a-a-a-a-a-aaa-a—ait!" Red yell as we ran up to them in the middle of the field. "Kid! You're all right? Thank goodness! We came to save you!"**

 **"** **So you're a band of thieves, bee-bee! Ahhh, busy-buzzy bee-bee!" A Beedrill spoke in anger.**

 **"** **So she truly is a thief! A thief, bee-bee! Buzzy-busy com-bee!" The Combee said in a panic.**

 **We look at the Bee Pokémon in panic. "What?! No! We're just-"Red was cut off by the Beedrill.**

 **"** **No time for your excuses, bee-bee! Ahhh, busy-buzzy, bee-bee!" The Beedrill snap at him. "We're too busy, after all! Ahhh, busy- buzzy bee-bee!"**

 **"** **Budew kid! Get behind us!" Red snap at him. The Bedew ran behind us out of harm's way.**

 **"** **We'll expel you thieves at once, bee-bee ahhh, and busy-buzzy bee-bee!" The Beedrill went in anger. There were at least five of them. The three Combee gave chase after Red.**

 **The two Beedrill focus on me using their horns trying to stab me. I kept coming at with their sharp pointy drills. I had no time to attack or do anything. "Wayna move out of the way." Red yell at me. I jump back as Red use a power up punch to throw a Combee at a Beedrill. The two Bee Pokémon hit the ground with a thud.**

 **"** **Aaaahh! Combee get off of me!" Beedrill yell at him. But the Combee was knock out and very heavy. The Beedrill in front of me look very concern for his friends.**

 **While the other Beedrill was distracted I use Flamethrower on him. "AAAHHHHH!" He went in pain hitting the ground pass out. Red use Power–up punch on another Combee knocking that one out. "Aahaha!"**

 **"** **Nice work Red I will handle the Beedrill and You take down that Combee. Alright?" I yell at him as I tackle The Beedrill sending us both rolling.**

 **"** **You got it!" Red yell at me and tackle the Combee.**

 **"** **If you think It will be easy to take me down fire type then-" I shut him up using another flamethrower "UUgghhh…. Never mind….uuuggghhhh!" he was on the ground very much burn…**

 **I look at Red as he use another power up punch on the Combee, knocking it out.**

 **"** **Well that should do it." Red said with a smile. "We took them all down. Hahaha!"**

 **"** **Yeah I needed that. I was getting sick of Pephennas and Thirisdir. Anymore of them and I would try to bite them." I spoke licking my paws happily. "Thanks Red for coming."**

 **"No problem Wayna." Red said happily.**

 **"** **Ugg…. Ugghhh ….Ughhh … Busy…Bee…" The Beedrill groan in pain.**

 **"** **Ugh…Buzzy…busy…" Combee groan as well.**

 **"** **Judging by your looks, you seem weak." The Beedrill spoke in pain. "But you are…actually…quite…strong… But we must… end this…quickly. We must hurry and make Honey, Bee-bee! We must attack all at once, bee-bee!"**

 **"** **Dam they are tuff!" I growl with my ears back. "Even if some of them are burn or had the wind punch out of them, they will still fight!" I growl as my eyes turn red in an upset. "Then it looks like we will-"**

 **Before any of us could attack there was a loud voice, making us all stop. "Halt!" I look at see who it was and I was a queen Vespiqueen.**

 **"** **Mistress Ves!" One Beedrill spoke in surprise.**

 **"** **Mama!" The Combee shouted.**

 **Queen Ves turn to the Combee and Beedrill. "Beedrill! Combee! Calm yourselves! Your opponents are mere children! They are no thieves." Queen Ves chastised them. Then turn us and spoke to us in a clam way. "I hope you can forgive such a rude welcome. This happens to be our Honey-making season… We are terribly busy during this time, and everyone emotions tend to run hot. I'm afraid that you have come at rather a dangerous time… I hope you understand."**

 **Red look at her with confusion as the Budew girl came up behind me. "Are you…" Red began to ask her.**

 **"** **I am Ves. The queen. The queen of Nectar Meadow." Queen Ves explain to us both.**

 **"** **Bwuh? Th-the queen?!" Red said with shock.**

 **"** **Hoho! Well, I may be queen in name, but I am more like a manager in function." Queen Ves explain to us both.**

 **The Budew girl up a bit. "Um…Your Majesty…" The Budew spoke in fear. "I…I came here because I want to get some Honey…"**

 **All the other Beedrill and Combee began to get angry again. "So you are a thief?" The Beedrill spoke in shock.**

 **Queen Ves turn to the Beedrill and snap at him. "Calm yourself. I take it this is how you found yourself in the fight I interrupted? What good will come from repeating your previous mistakes?"**

 **Queen Ves turn back to us as Budew step closer. "I…brought my allowance and all… My mom has been looking kind of pale lately, and she always tired." Budew explain to them and started to cry a bit. "And I heard that the honey you make is really nutritious… I thought that if my mom could have some Honey to eat, she'd surely get better."**

 **"** **So that it." Queen Ves said happily with a smile. "You are very sweet and considerate child." She then gave her some Honey and the Budew smile happily. "We do not need any of your money. You may have this as a gift from me."**

 **"** **Th-Thank you!" The little Budew girl spoke happily.**

 **"** **Now hurry back to your home, child." Queen Ves spoke happily. "I do hope your mother will recover."**

 **That night I and Red took Budew to his mother. She had some words for him on Red special spot. "Thank goodness…" Lilly spoke with tears of joy in her eyes. "Didn't you know how worried I would be? I'm…So…Glad you're alright…."**

 **"** **Mom, I brought you some Honey." Banda aid with a smile holding the honey. "Eat it all up and you'll get better, OK?"**

 **"** **Thank you, Sweetie." Lilly spoke to her child happily with joyful tears. "But please…from now on…don't go anywhere dangerous without me."**

 **"** **O.K. Mom." Banda said with a small smile.**

 **The two then hug each other happily. After hugging each other the two then turn to us. "Thank you both so much for what you did." Lilly said happily. "Thanks to you my child is home safe. Please take this with my thanks…" She gave us both prefect apples. I and Red look at each other happily. "I'm so grateful that you would worry about my Banda and go and save her. But… You are also children yourselves… Please try not to be too reckless. I will take** **Banda home now. "**

 **Banda look at us both with such joy. "Thanks, Wayna and you Red!" Banda thanks us.**

 **They then both walk off the hill leaving us both on the hill. We watch them leave feeling good about ourselves. "It's really good that we found Banda the Budew before anything bad happened." Red happily spoke with joy. I smile happily as well. "In the end we skipped school to do it, but I'm glad that we went."**

 **"** **I'm glad we went to. We are going to get into trouble but I don't care! We need to get things done." I spoke happily looking at Red. "It made me feel great to fight like that."**

 **"** **Yeah you're right and it's gotten really dark now…" Red spoke with a smile looking up at the stars in the night sky.**

 **"** **If I'm too late getting home, Nardhon will probably chew me out…" I spoke looking up at the night sky. It even started shooting stars. "I guess I ought to start heading back." I then started to head home before Red stop me.**

 **"** **Hey, Wayna?" Red called out to me. "That story about you really being a human… Well, I believe it."**

 **"** **What?" I said with a smile.**

 **"…** **Yeah. Alright. I've decided." Red then look totally pump. "Wayna! I want you…to be my friend!" I was caught off guard by his blunt statement. I mean he was so straight forward. Why did it sound like an order?! "No one believes anything you have to say right now, Wayna!"**

 **'** **Wow, no punches pulled there…' I then in my head.**

 **Red then look down upset. "But…that's the same way they treat me…" Red explain to me. He then turn to me with a small smile. "So I really understand how you feel. It gets lonely when no one believes in you or what you say… But if you have even one friend who'll believe you… then you'll be really happy. So, as two fellow outcast that no one believes in… why don't we start believing in each other as friends?" he then look overly inspired. "See? Then all we have to do is get another friend, and then another, and another…" We both look up at the shooting stars together. "And someday we'll have more friends than we can count! Just like those stars up there! Yeah! That's what we'll do!" He then turn to me with a smile. "So, Wayna…be my friend. I mean…please. Please be my friend." He then became frustrated at him inability to ask for something. "No, that's not quite it either…sorry. I really hope we can be friends." He walk up to me and bow his head respectfully. "I promise to stand by you, by my honor as a future Knight! So let's be friends!"**

 **"** **Yes Red I will be your friend." I said with a gleam of happiness.**

 **"** **Really? You'll really be my friend?!" Red ask me as his joy began to rise. When I nod my head he just explode in emotion. "All right! Thank you, Wayna! From today on, we're officially friends! Oh, I know" Red spoke with an Idea. He then turn around looking around. "Um, let me see…" He then set two scarves in front of me. "Wayna! I'll give you one of these!"**

 **"** **These are scarves right?" I ask him looking down at the red and black scarves. "They are very pretty."**

 **"** **Yeah. I have two of them. My old pops found me when I was just a baby, see… Apparently I was all wrapped up in these Scarves." Red explain to me. "So I've always held on to them… But I want to show you that I appreciate your being my friend. So I'm giving you one! Here, why don't you try putting it on?"**

 **"** **What?! This is so personal Red." I spoke putting it on.**

 **"** **OH...? Oh-oh…?" Red spoke happily with a blush. "Wayna! It totally suits you! It look really good! Really!" I look myself over in joy. I did look good. "I'd say we both look pretty spiffy, huh! Heheh hehe! At any these are a proof of our friend ship! Wow, it's gotten really late! Let's head home, Wayna! Oh and I'll come by your place in the morning se we can walk to school together! See you tomorrow!"**


End file.
